Life is Full of Unexpected Surprises
by its4kad
Summary: Begins 3x20. Klaus decides to leave town with Elena instead of going to the decade dance. What if the Originals decide to reunite and try to become a family again. Could they learn to trust each other again or could they be ripped apart by things they never saw coming And people they thought they wouldn't see again. Elena/Elijah, Klaus/Elena, Kol/Kathrine
1. Perfectly Normal Day

**Hi, this is my first fan fic so I'm really sorry if you don't like it or you think it's bad. Any ideas or comments you have to improve the story are greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is appreciated too. Reviews telling me what you like don't like or anything about the story will help me and I would love to hear what you thought. **

**Please read a few chapters the beginning ones are horrible. I'm trying to fix them though!**

**By the way the first ones are in different POV's but they should get less irritating and confusing after awhile.**

**I'm sort of strange and I would like to include quotes that inspired me, applied to the story or chapter, or that I found funny. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the vampire diaries. **

**Thank You so much!**

**So Let's Begin!**

* * *

"_**I find ecstasy in life; the mere sense of living is joy enough"**_** – Emily Dickinson.**

* * *

Klaus was finishing up a painting when Rebekah walked in silently.

"What took you so long?" He asked impatiently, completely aware of her presence, without turning around.

"Alaric didn't want to hand over the stake." She sighed and looked considerably annoyed. She waved the stake by her head slightly and slowly proceeded to walk towards him. She continued in her English accent, "Luckily, I'm quite the charmer."

He turned around and saw the stake and smirked. "That's it."

"The last of the white oak stakes that can kill us. Do want to do the honors or shall I?" she asked simply, continuing to wave it around as though it was just another piece of wood, and not a stake that was the only weakness to the originals.

He removed the stake from her hand and turned to throw it into the fire place behind him. It caught fire immediately and the flames got larger as if to make a point of showing how powerful the stake was.

Klaus turned back to face Rebekah, looked to her relived, and a crooked smile spread across his face.

"Well that's that then." replied Rebekah and she turned to leave. She continued to walk out towards the door until Klaus made her stop dead in her tracks by the use of a few words.

"Pack your bags, were leaving." He said to her in a more serious tone, before she was able to leave the room. He then turned to give his painting his attention and continued it.

"Today?" she asked warily, spinning around to face him again.

"Why not, there's nothing keeping us here." he replied, shrugging his shoulders, not understanding why she was acting abnormal. "I'll grab the doppelganger and we'll leave by sunset." He continued, to make it more obvious.

"But, tonight's the decade dance." She protested.

"So?" He asked growing impatient wanting this conversation to be over before they started arguing.

"So, um, I'm head of the committee; we have to go." she replied with a hint of a wine to her voice, and trying to use it as an excuse but to no success.

"I'm not going to any dance" Klaus replied as though she wasn't going to change his mind. "Pack your bags, or I shall leave you in this dreadful town." he continued. He gave her a somewhat bemused look as though he couldn't believe she wanted to stay in this town for another minute.

"Well I guess you're just going to have to leave without me then." she replied stubbornly, visibly upset and irritated. She was daring him to leave without her. She took a deep breath to help compose herself. Then she glowered at him waiting to see if he would stop her from leaving.

Klaus simply nodded and set down his brush next to the earth-toned paints. He walked up to her to look her in the eye, hoping to sway her decision by appearing threatening, and fleetingly saw a tear on the rim of her eye. She blinked it away before he could even be sure if it was there in the first place.

His face softened for a moment when he thought of leaving her, then went his face went hard and expressionless. He wasn't going to bend, not just for some decade dance that immature, senseless kids went to. He was so close to having his hybrids and he wasn't about jeopardize that. He had lived for too long just to throw it away.

He sighed, giving up the starring contest, glancing at the expensive hard wood floor that only seemed interesting when you were trying to avoid eye contact.

He really didn't want to fight with his only sister; the only sibling that has gone through so much with him. His whole family had abandoned him and fled once their mother tried to kill the five of them. Who could imagine where Kol and Elijah were now and their traitor brother, Finn, was most likely with their _darling_ mother, who tried to kill them all. Only his beloved sister hadn't left him, he had always been especially close to his sister than the others.

He looked at her and at first desperately said "Rebekah don't be insane. It's a stupid dance. You've gone to many dances and balls before; they all have been more extravagant than this. I don't want to leave you but I will if I have to. go pack now, please!" he spoke softly at first and as he went on Klaus grew angrier and felt the dance was liable for making him fight with his only sister. He continued to stand his ground not showing any emotion, to show he didn't care.

"_**What is she thinking,**__" he thought, "__**I could care less about Rebekah right now. All I need is my hybrid army**__. __**My family will never stay with me, so we could be togehter like I wished we had.**__"_

"Fine, you've pushed all your siblings away now including me, Goodbye Nicklaus." She now was blinking back tears and could only yell out those words before she had to storm out of the room. Klaus stood still for a few moments, considering going after her, but then brushed it off and thought, _"__**She'll come back. She always does.**__" _

He took a deep breath and called over to one of the hybrids he had made.

"Pack everything, we're leaving tonight."

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Elena couldn't bare it any more. So many. So many people have been affected or hurt or killed because of her. It was devastating. She couldn't take all the guilt. Even if no one blamed her for everything, she knew Somehow it was all connected to her. The guilt was consuming her from the inside out. The feelings that came with the guilt- grief, regret, sorrow that she had to take on every day. She didn't want another name added to the list of the people who died or got hurt because of her.

But now it was time to get up, face the day, put on a fake smile, pretend her life is normal, and hope no one else was added to the list.

Elena got out of bed slowly and brushed a hand through tangled brown hair on her head. She sat on the edge of her bed and forced herself to stand and walk to the window. She watched the morning sunlight as it trickled through the window shades and then ran her hands through the sunlight, feeling the warmth dance on her hand. She thought of nothing in particular as she enjoyed the warmth and then snapped out of her thoughts and went to the bathroom. She took a hot shower and tried to scrub the nightmare, she had that night, away from her head, unsuccessfully. She got out and noticed the mirror was foggy with steam from her shower.

Elena sighed as she saw her blur on the steamed covered mirror and watched the blur mimic her movements. With one hand she wiped away the steam to reveal her face looking back at her. Her face held the look of being exhausted, worn, and scared. She had never looked this bad before except maybe when her parents died.

She thought of everything that has transpired since her parents died. The way her whole life changed in the matter of a year. The way she couldn't depend on her parents anymore; that there were so many supernatural things surrounding her everywhere; the way she has been the reason for so many deaths. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like right now if her parents were still here.

"_**Would i still be the reason for all this pain and suffering?"**_ she thought.

One tear escaped her eye and wiped it away quickly.

A hasty, loud knock on the bathroom door made her jump.

"I'm going out, I won't be back for a while." Jeremy's muffled voice said through the door giving a laconic explanation.

"Okay, be safe." she answered back through the door while throwing on dark jeans and a dark blue V-neck. She tied up her hair messily with a few pieces falling out, hanging by her face. She stared back at her reflection for a few more moments, analyzing herself, then gave up putting off the day and just decided to get it over with.

Lately everything she did made her feel exasperated and ready to just give up but somehow she was able to push through and keep going even though she felt as if a dam of emotions and feeling she had been holding back for so long was about to break. She knew when it did, and she knew it would eventually, she would break into a million pieces and close to impossible to pick them all back up.

Elena planned on helping Caroline set up for the decade dance tonight, so after making her bed and eating a quick breakfast she walked over to a basket where all the car keys were kept and grabbed hers out of it. She was going to be late so she ran to the door and swung it open to find a tall blonde figure standing in the door.

Klaus stood there with a crooked smile on his face. The world around her seemed to come stand still.

"Hello, Elena."

* * *

"**Life is uncertain. Eat dessert first." – Ernestine Ulmer**

* * *

**Thank You guys so much for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	2. Unwelcomed Guest

**Thank you so much for reading please review and let me know what you think. These first few chapters are sort of boring but they're needed, so sorry**

**Please forgive any errors, or anything that could be hard to understand or could be improved upon.**

* * *

"_**We have nothing to fear, but fear itself." – Franklin Delano Roosevelt.**_

* * *

**Elena's Pov**

All the words stuck in Elena's throat, as if she was choking on them. Her body went rigid and became unmovable; Her limbs felt heavy, like one ton boulders, and her weight was supported through hand which griped the door knob almost like a life line. She was like a well sculpted statue. A cold wind, almost from nowhere, seemed to blow down her spine giving her chills. Goosebumps covered her arms.

Her mouth agape but all the words she wished would come out only seem to go through her thoughts. Elena screamed at herself inside her head, _**"Move… slam the door… NOW…. Do anything but stand there… you complete idiot...NOW." **_

But whatsoever she was absolutely sure she was not scared of him, she was scared of what he _would_ do; who he would hurt to get what he wants. She knew he would never kill her but it didn't stop him from hurting the people she cared about.

Her body loosened slightly, but she felt as though she had become a robot, and she was able to choke out words once she realized she had been staring at him for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Klaus..." she breathed grimly. She nervously looked down, but then right back up to his face trying to show she wasn't nervous. Whatever he wanted she knew there wouldn't be a way to stop him; no one was in the house, it was hopeless. Caroline was probably the only one who knew she was at the house and she was probably too busy setting up for the dance to notice. Everyone else probably thought she was helping set up for the dance.

"The one and only." He said, his smirk returning to his face. He looked and sounded amused by her reaction. He leaned forward and put his hands on either side of the door frame. "So are you going to be polite and let me in?" he continued, gesturing with his head towards the inside of the house.

A small amount of courage came to her and she hissed "What the hell are you doing here and what do you want?" backing away ready to slam the door if necessary. It was a little late to try and not act scared because her first reaction already gave that away. She tried to overlook the fear and nervousness she felt and instead tried to look brave and presumptuous.

"Now, now is that any way to talk to a guest, especially when your guest can kill someone with just one phone call." He dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone and waved it slightly to make his point. He continued to look amused by her response.

She went rigid as she saw the phone in his hand. She knew he would do something like this. It's what he's always done.

"What do you want?" Elena asked uneasily eyeing the phone. She tried to make her voice sound steady and clear but it still had a little bit of shakiness to it. She thought about slamming the door in his face, but she knew better than to make an original angry. He had an objective and she was afraid to find out what it was.

"Ah, well you'll just have to invite me in to find out what it is, then" he said still amused by her being frightened. He waved the cellphone and waited for her to make up her mind.

Elena made a list of why she shouldn't let him in while he stared her down scrutinizing her. She stared back and became self-conscious and brushed a loose piece of hair that fell out of her tied up hair, behind her ear. She was just hoping if she procrastinated long enough a miracle would happen and rescue her from this situation.

"I'm usually a very patient man, Elena. I have waited quite a long time since Katerina was turned into a vampire, for the next doppelganger. But, I'm afraid this time I'm on a small time frame." He told her seriously. He watched her for a minute more before making up his mind. He must have understood that she was stalling so he rolled his eyes, took out his cell phone and dialed a phone number and held it to his ear.

"Two easy words, Elena, that's it." Kluas spoke convincingly.

She heard the ringing from the phone and started to panic on the inside. She tensed when she heard a voice on the phone answer hello.

Klaus opened his mouth, but before a sound came out he was interrupted.

"Come in" she said desperately. "Come in and hang up the phone." she repeated stronger and more clearly.

He smiled darkly and was pleased by her being so distressed. He hit "end" and straightened up from leaning on the door.

"Well, if you insist" he chuckled. Klaus took a step forward into the house. She cringed as though it physically hurt her to have him in the house. He swept past her and into the living room as though it was his own home. He threw himself down in one of the chairs and motioned to the couch for her to sit.

Elena was still frozen by the door and watched Klaus glare at her. She quietly closed the door and cautiously made her way over to the couch and she stood frozen behind it watching Klaus's blue, vicious, eyes stare back at her.

He motioned to the couch again impatiently.

"I'm sure one of your _boyfriends_ will show up here soon and i would prefer us to be gone by then."

It hit her hard. Like someone hit her with a cement block. Or maybe like she was hit with a car. _Us_. He was taking her with him, where ever he was going. It shouldn't have come as a shock to her. She knew that he would come after her in a matter of time. She was just hoping she would have more time before he came for her. More time to spend with Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, Stefan, Alaric, Jeremy. The people she loved.

"I'm not going with you" she said tenaciously. He looked slightly suspired by her answer, but faded quickly into a mocking arrogant face. He looked and sounded like he was in a foul mood, and something in the back of her head was begging her not to make him angrier. She moved to the couch and sat down folding her hand in her lap.

He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees and folded them as though he was listening intently. But instead of his face looking intent, all the expressions on his face showed he was infuriated, malicious, and venomous. He stared right into her eyes as though he could see the thoughts swimming in her head. She averted her eyes away from his piercing stare and watched her shabby shoes.

Instead he intensely spoke, "You will come with me. You will or I will kill everyone you ever met and loved. I have a quite few hybrids and they have been watching your friends for quite a while now. One call, that's all it takes to have someone end up dead."

He paused and picked up a book from the coffee table. She watched him and part of her wondered, for an instant, why he was interested in her book. It was one she recently finished reading. He looked at it for a moment and then continued softer than before.

"Elena, I know you don't want anyone you care about to get hurt because of you. I'll be straightforward because no one who cares about you is going to tell you the truth; you cause them pain, _Elena_. They do love you and would risk their lives for _you_, but if you love them, you will leave them. They're better off without you. Less people would die or get hurt if you were to leave with me."

It stung. Not because it was Klaus telling her this or because it was cruel. _Because it was true_.

She knew he was just trying to convince her to go with him but she belived it for some crazy reason.

Elena felt as though she has caused so much harm to those she loved. And know she had a chance to take away their source of destruction, pain and grief. She's felt it every day lately and it's been hounding her, but she's been too selfish to do anything about it.

Elena looked up from her shoes, where she had been staring during Klaus's speech. She looked up at Klaus and stared him in the eye. She noticed something, something different in his features for a moment. They were less hard, strong, and emotionless. They were softer, vulnerable, more caring, which were impossible emotions for Klaus. But they were only slightly there. You would have to spend a long time looking and staring to find them, but if you blinked you would have missed it. She considered that perhaps he felt sympathy for her, but brushed it away instantly. Klaus was an emotionless

Elena nodded giving up. She felt some kind of pressure came off of her like all she had to do was nod to relieve the pain. She took one big breath, most likely her last breath of freedom and stated her last free words in pain and sorrow.

"I'll go."

* * *

"**Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance, you must keep moving." **

― **Albert Einstein**

* * *

**I hope you liked it let me know what you think and any ideas or suggestions are appreciated!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Saying Goodbye

**Hi everyone I would like to thank everyone for reading and please review. Elijah will be coming soon **

**I hope you all enjoy the story!**

* * *

"**When trouble comes, it's your family that supports you." – Guy Lafleur**

* * *

Klaus smirked and said "I knew you would come around."

"But I have a few conditions," Elena said, trying to sound as strong as she could.

"As do I," he said simply "Let's hear them shall we?"

"First, you nor any of your hybrids shall hurt anyone I care about; you will not kill, harm, or do anything of the sort. Got it?" she said getting some of her courage back. She wanted to make him think she wasn't as scared as she really was.

"Understood." he answered casually. He threw his hands behind his head and leaned back in the old armchair. He looked arrogantly at her and made her wish even more that she never agreed to his plan.

"But then you shall not run or struggle to get away from me."

Elena nodded.

"I want to be able to keep my necklace on so you can't compel me so I can still be somewhat free of you." she countered, hoping he would agree.

She tried to resemble his relaxed posture without the hands behind her head, trying to show she was calm cool and collected. It didn't turn out well, on account of her fidgeting and constant anxiety every time Klaus moved.

"Understood. If I tell you to do something in a crisis you will do whatever I said. I need to keep you safe. But, if you don't do it I will rip that necklace from your throat." He said, with a threatening tone.

He looked to her neck for a moment and chuckled when he saw Elena cringe away slightly. In all of this drama she had not forgotten he was still one of the most powerful vampires/werewolves ever.

He continued, in a threatening tone, "Whenever I need blood for my hybrids you will give it to me or Ill force you to give it to me. Either way I'll get what I want." He said smugly.

Elena nodded, and took a deep breath to clear her head so she could remember what her last condition was. This was one of the most important conditions.

"Once were somewhere where they can't find us, can I call my brother? He'll be livid with me since I won't be saying goodbye."

"Why would you be saying goodbye?" a voice asked from the other end of the living room. She spun around to see Jeremy standing in the door way. He looked equally mixed with anger and confusion.

Her heart broke. It would've been so much easier to call him. Jeremy broke eye contact with Elena to look at Klaus sitting behind her on the chair. The anger immediately outweighed the confusion.

"Elena?" He questioned looking back to her. "Why is he here? Get away from him!" He said alarmed, starting to move towards her. She sprang up from her seat to go to her brother so he wouldn't get any closer to Klaus.

She didn't trust Klaus, even if he did agree to her terms and she was afraid that Klaus would do something rash.

"Jeremy I'll explain it all, but I have to go so you have to answer a question for me. Have you been drinking vervain lately?" she asked hastily.

He replied in a low voice not wanting Klaus to hear his answer but forgot that vampires have great hearing.

"No, I haven't we ran out a day ago I was going to get more before tonight. Why, what's going on? Where are you going?" he asked, distressed and said almost too quiet for Elena to hear.

He tried to get in front of her as though he could protect her from Klaus, but she held her ground and wasn't going to let him get any closer to the hybrid still sitting casually in the arm chair.

It really made her heart break even more to do this but it was the only way to keep him safe. She turned around to look at Klaus and found him staring at them.

"Tell him to sit and stay." she said sadly.

Klaus nodded and understood immediately and at vampire speed ran up to Jeremy and looked him in the eyes. Before Jeremy could protest Klaus murmured something to him. Jeremy looked as though he was stunned by something.

Klaus back away from Jeremy and nodded to her as to say "the jobs done" and Elena nodded back as to say "thank you ". She didn't feel comfortable at all with what Klaus did to Jeremy but it was the only thing she could think of.

She remembered when Damon compelled Jeremy when Vicki died and how hurt he was when he found out, all she could hope for now that maybe he would eventually forgive her.

Jeremy stood there for a few seconds just blinking until his legs moved him to the couch and made him sit. Jeremy looked like he wasn't in control of his own body and looked like he was fighting against it to stay by me. After he sat down he didn't move again but his fingers and eyes could move slightly. He could twitch his fingers and he watched Elena franticly pleading with his eyes. She felt so bad for him knowing that he wouldn't trust her again.

Elena moved to kneel In front of Jeremy on the couch. As she did Klaus ran at vampire speed out of the house and back in in under 3 seconds. He held a black duffel bag and tossed it in the direction of Elena.

"Keep it short and Ill allow you to call him more than once." He told her in his normal bored tone then turned to sit back down in the chair he was in before. She didn't understand what the duffle bag was for but decided now wasn't the time to ask. She felt awkward with Klaus watching her and Jeremy saying goodbye.

"Jeremy listen to me." she spoke softly. She saw as his eyes move away from Klaus who he watched closely and they came to meet hers. She held back the flood of tears threatening to pour, in her eyes.

"Jeremy, I love you so so much, and that's why I have to go. I'm keeping you safe by leaving. All I cause you is pain and distress. You would do the same for me. I want you to live a happy life, but you're going to have to do it without me. I know I'll see you again someday but it won't be for a long while." she paused taking a long breath to calm herself.

"I don't…. I don't want you to think of me while I'm gone, think of your future. Alaric will take care of you…. if he gets better from these strange blackouts he's having. I know Stefan and Damon will look out for you too. I'll call you someday soon. Tell everyone I love them and not to come look for me, it was my choice to leave." Her voice was threatening to break. She moved her hand to his hand and squeezed it. She felt his fingers trying to wrap around her hand.

"You have no idea how hard this is for me, Jeremy, and I never want you to forget I love you more than you know." she finished off, her voice cracking several times.

Still looking into his eyes, which were brimmed with tears and filled with pain, she moved a piece of hair from his face and tucked it behind his ear. She saw a tear escape his eyes and she wiped it away with her finger quickly.

" Please Don't cry over me, I'm not worth the tears, and it will just make this harder." she said quietly. She pressed her lips to his forehead and looked into his eyes once more, memorizing them.

"I love you" she told him, before she grabbed the duffel bag and ran upstairs without looking at him again.

Once she got up there Klaus was standing in front of her dresser looking at all the pictures by her mirror of her family and people she loved. She quietly stood in the doorway unsure of how to gegt his attention. She felt very uncomfortable with him in her room looking at her stuff.

"I thought you were down stairs." she said hearing her voice break again. "Why are you looking at these?." She continued feeling very uncomfortable.

Without turning around he ignored her question and heavily said "Pack your bag with your valuables and anything else you would like to bring. We'll buy you more clothes so just bring about 2 pairs of clothing to change into for the trip. Anything else you need, we'll buy. Don't try to bring anything that you know I wouldn't approve of because I'll search you bag later."

Elena tried to dry her eyes and asked "will you tell Jeremy not to move for 30 minutes after we leave and not to tell anyone I'm gone until someone else notices I'm gone?"

Klaus nodded and added "you have fifteen minutes."

She nodded as Klaus left the room. She ran about the second floor grabbing things out of boxes that had her parent's stuff, to throw in the duffel bag. She threw a few scrap books, pictures of her friends, a necklace that belonged to her mother, her camera because there were still pictures on the SD card in it, things of her moms, Jenna's, and her dad's. Quite a few other things too but she didn't have time to look at them now, all she knew was that it was important. She didn't take anything of value; she left a lot of stuff for Jeremy. She mostly grabbed unimportant things, that had memories attached to them, like a jacket or a shirt that belonged to her mom or dad, just so she would have something to remember them by.

In a way it reminded her of what you do in case you have to evacuate for a wild fire that's threatening your home. The thoughts that run through your head like, _**"What do I need? What am I willing to lose? Will it all be here when I come back? Or will it be burned to ashes? Will it go from memories to ashes; will the place where most my memories were made be destroyed to nothing more than ashes and my memories permanently ruined. " **_

Just as she was zipping up the duffel bag Klaus walked in and grabbed the bag roughly with one hand. It still had a few small breakables that belonged to her family she would prefer not to be broken.

"Hey, be careful with that there is breakable stuff in there." she complained.

He ignored her and continued out the door and she heard him start down the stair. She sighed and looked around her room one last time. She went and sat down on her bed and stared at the perfectly made sheets. She remembered herself being little lying in bed while her dad read her a story to sleep.

"_**Read it to me again, please daddy?"**_ she remembered me asking him when she had a little girl's voice.

"_**Ok, One more time, but then it's time for bed."**_

Her dad spoke so cheerfully and playfully back then, it made her happy for the first time today. To be able to remember her dad happy, really made her smile, but it was a little smile.

Klaus's throat clearing took her from her thoughts.

She jumped around not realizing he had been standing there the entire time. She felt a sadness creep its way into her slowly devouring one memory at a time. She knew she wasn't going to be able to come back here for a long while and she wouldn't be able to reminisce because it would be clouded now with so much more sadness and heart ache than before.

"We should leave shortly before another unexpected guest shows." He told her watching her get up from the bed. His tone was partly serious partly joking.

"I don't want to see Jeremy again." she responded sadly, looking down at her torn up tennis shoes. She was afraid she would break down if she saw Jeremy again.

Klaus considered something quietly for a moment then quickly ran up to Elena.

She looked up before it happened. Klaus's face was only a few inches away from her own. She tensed like usual when he came close and stayed completely still as she held her breath. For a slight moment she thought he wasn't going to move. He stared in her eyes and she felt the need to run and hide. He leaned down but leaned past her face. She felt a muscular arm sweep under the back of her knees and pull her upward, while an arm wrapped around her back tightly.

It felt very uncomfortable to her to have someone like Klaus carry her. She wanted to punch him but was to shocked to process.

Klaus was carrying her bridle style and she was completely bewildered. But before she could get her head strait and start screaming he ran at vampire speed down the stairs and out the door. Everything was a blur but she was slightly thankful she didn't have to face Jeremy again.

Her head spun and she saw double as Klaus slowed down to normal speed and stopped by a black SUV. He set her down and looked to her, amused, by her dizziness.

She shot him an irritable look as her head stopped spinning. That made him even more amused. He unlocked the SUV and held the door open for her as she got in. The interior was dark with black leather seats and the windows also tinted so dark they should be illegal.

"_**So he's a soulless, psychopath one minute, and then a gentleman the next."**_ She thought angrily.

"No thank you?" He asked even more amused by her angry response.

His mood swings were going to give her a migraine. She rubbed her forehead as she sat down in the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt.

"Was that really necessary! Couldn't you just have said something …. Oh um, something like….. 'it's time to go' or ' hurry up'!?" she screamed now that she could think better.

"Sorry, love, you were taking too long." He chuckled and slammed the door only making her head ache worse. She gave up with screaming and just decided it wasn't going to make a difference any ways. She was sick of Klaus acting so arrogant and being such a jerk.

She heard Klaus getting in on the other side and start the car.

She turned her head, gave him the iciest look she could muster and quietly said, "I Hate you. I hate everything about you."

He gave a short dark chuckle and looked sideways at her. His eyes were filled with mockery and amusement.

"Well that's just unfortunate , love. I consider myself a very likeable person."

Elena ignored his comment and her thoughts returned to Jeremy.

Did it hurt him as much as she was hurting right now? She could barely process how many emotions raged through her right now.

She wished he never came back home until she was gone.

Leaving before he came back would've been easier on the both of them, wouldn't it?

Mabey not.

Knowing that would be the last time she spoke to him for a while at least gave her a little closure didn't it? How would she feel if she never even got to talk to him today at all?

Relived?

More distressed?

Right now she didn't want to know it was too hard already to function without thinking of many unanswered questions only stressed her out more.

Elena looked out the passenger window to look at her home one last time. She couldn't help but think back swiftly on everything that had happened in that house, and even though horrible stuff has happened in there, it had always been the place she called home and could always rely on people there.

She heard Klaus start the engine and put the luxury SUV into gear. The house slowly slipped away from her as Klaus stepped on the gas a little more to make the car move forward faster. She wished to reach out and grab it, but it just seemed to escape more eagerly the more she wanted to keep it and never let it go.

When she couldn't see her house any more she thought more about it, and she realized she couldn't call that her home anymore.

She didn't have a home.

"**Maybe there is no actual place called hell. Maybe hell is just having to listen to our grandparents breathe through their noses when they're eating sandwiches." – Jim Carry**

"**People are pretty forgiving when it comes to other people's families. The only family that ever horrifies you is your own." –Doug Coupland**

**I found these quotes and I thought they were both funny and I wanted to share them**

**Thank you for reading Please review and any ideas or suggestions to improve the story are greatly appreciated!**


	4. A Few Followers

**This includes both POV from Klaus and Elena. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and read this.**

**And I swear Elijah is coming soon**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

"_**Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can." **_

― _**Nicholas Sparks, At First Sight**_

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I leaned my head back against the head rest and watch everything pass as we drove on. I watched houses, buildings, people walking down the side walk, kids playing in their front yards, normal people with normal lives.

Yes, they all had stress factors in their life, worrying about money, perhaps, how they looked or acted to everyone else, kids my age worrying about school and homework. But I was certain that most of their daily stressors were not as bad as mine.

I envy them all. They all have simple lives and I've wished ever since my parent's death for my life to be like that again. Not having to worry about everything, whether or not you'll see tomorrow.

My heart felt crumpled and torn like a balled up piece of paper.

Right now I should be at home in my room, completely oblivious to theses deadly vampires and werewolves scattered throughout town, stressing out because I want to go to the dance with my friends but in its place having to study for some final coming up instead. But that would be a normal life. And I don't have one of those.

My reality is that I'm sitting in a car with probably the most deadly vampire/werewolf in history, and stressing about having to leave my, tiny, broken, family at 18 and wondering if I'll ever see them again. I shouldn't be hoping that he'll kill me when he has no longer any use for me. I shouldn't be stressed out about if Klaus is going to keep the conditions we agreed on or not, if he's going to kill my friends and family.

My life shouldn't be like this.

But it is.

We drove in silence for about ten minutes before I decided to look over at Klaus. He looked more stressed out than me. But at this point I couldn't care less what happened; I just wanted to know where we were going.

I was about to demand to know where we were going when I noticed he checked the rearview mirror. I leaned forward and I looked into the side view mirror at the same time as him, and I sat utterly still when I saw who it was.

It took me several seconds to make myself move again.

I leaned up as close as I could to the closed window to examine the car in the mirror and make sure it was who I thought it was.

Obviously Klaus saw the car too.

"Danm it." He muttered along with a few other curse words.

He hit the steering wheel with his hand at almost vampire strength, because I was definite there was a small dent in it afterwards. I was sure if he hit it with his full strength it would break the wheel and dashboard. He made a big exhale and ran a hand through his hair.

"Elena?" he asked, annoyed and frustrated, "Did you happen to be aware that your _boyfriends_ are following us?"

I continued to stare into the mirror at Damon's convertible. I could see, through the window shield, Damon and Stefan sitting in the front seats. It was bitter sweet seeing them in the car behind us; I thought I'd never see them again. I was glad to see them, but I was worried about Klaus slaughtering them. All I could do was hope that he would keep his word and not kill any one.

"Where are we going? How are we going to get away from them? How did they know even where to find me?" I asked watching them carefully in the mirror. Kluas didn't answer any of my questions. His grip only tightened on the steering wheel.

Jeremy shouldn't have told anyone yet where I was right?

We did compel him.

Damon and Stefan knew I was supposed to be with Caroline, helping for the dance, so how did they find out where I was. They must have been going over to get Jeremy when they saw me leave with Klaus, But that seemed unlikely because we would've seen them.

That or they returned before the 30 minutes was up and found a helpless Jeremy on the couch a missing me, and assumed Klaus.

Well they would be right then.

My eyes stung when I thought of Jeremy. How I had left him. It was so cruel of me. He must absolutely hate me, and I could never see him willingly forgive me for what I've done.

I sat back in my seat and positioned my head to the side so I could watch them through the mirror and not get a back ache from leaning forward.

"Where are we going?" I asked not really expecting him to answer. I was curious as any kidnapped victim would be, were I was going to live and where we were going.

"Airport"

I raised my eyebrows at his response. I knew I shouldn't have been surprised, but it only made the possibilities of where we were going much broader.

But the possibilities scared me even more.

Klaus saw me give him the questioning glance and chuckled.

"Did you really think I was going to drive all the way to our destination, love, with you here in the car for that long? Not a chance in hell. Vampires get headaches too, Elena. " He told me sarcastically and chuckled, looking over at me, "Plus I don't think you want to spend that much time with me either, love."

I ignored his comment but it didn't explain where we were flying. "To where?" was the question that was haunting me. But if Klaus didn't feel like telling me there was nothing I could do to change that.

Then I thought about something I hadn't thought of before.

"Why were you so nice to me back at the house? You could have just dragged me out of the house when I invited you in but instead you negotiated with me. You compelled Jeremy when I asked you too. You even let me bring stuff to remind me of my family. Why?"

The smile left his face and he didn't answer me right away. He must have been thinking of an answer that wouldn't have me ask another question.

After a few minutes he still looked annoyed but answered me.

"I presumed that if I gave you what you wanted you would come more willingly. Plus, I thought there would be less of a chance of you killing yourself. "He paused to think and a small smirk grew on his face.

"I really prefer not to babysit you to assure myself you don't have a death wish, love."

I looked over at him but he was still looking at the road.

"Well I came with you didn't I? I think that means I do have a suicide desire."

He ignored my comment and started looking in the sideveiw mirror again and I looked away and back out the side window.

I brushed him off, and chose to let my mind wonder back to my family and friends. Damon and Stefan know I would do anything to keep them safe so this shouldn't be much of a surprise to them. Jeremy is probably outraged, and will never trust me again. I'm pretty sure if he saw me again he would say I wasn't his sister anymore just so that he wouldn't have to go through this emotional turmoil again. Bonnie and Caroline most likely don't even know I've gone missing.

"Damon and Stefan won't stop coming after me…." I sighed pausing and played with the hem of my shirt, "they're never going to give up. They're going to search for me until I die; They are going to waste their entire lives searching for me. As long as they knew I had to come with you they are going to be searching for me and probably die trying." I thought aloud running a hand through my hair. Great another person to add to my list. Who's next? Jeremy, Alaric, Stefan, Bonnie, or Caroline?

"What am I going to do?" I asked exasperated and exhausted, to no one in particular looking out the window.

It just happened to be Klaus who answered me, probably because he thought my question was directed at him or because he was the only other one in the car. He turned and shot me an annoyed look at me for a moment and then looked back to the road, which made me nervous as I watched the speedometer idle around 70.

"You have to make them think you don't care about them anymore; that you chose to leave; that you don't care if you see them again." He said simply. I rolled my eyes at first and watched the houses that passed.

Then it slowly crept up on me like a cat creeping up on its prey. I realized he was right; I had to make them think that I left of my own accord.

"But I do care." I said quietly after a while. He ignored my response. It felt so strange to have Klaus give me advice. He's the one who usually causes my problems.

I reminded myself quickly that I hated him.

I looked back to Klaus and he was transfixed on the road, gripping the steering wheel. I looked back in the mirror and saw the car and it had crept closer.

I sighed and closed my eyes and rested my head on the head rest.

My eyes fluttered closed and I listened to the silence as it seemed to almost lull me to sleep.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

Why are they always shadowing her? They act as though she's the utmost precious object in the world to them. Why do they have to be so damn aggravating?!

I allow the rage wash over me fully and let it devour me. I looked up back into the rearview mirror for probably the tenth time, since I first saw them, and saw the convertible with the two vampires sitting in the front.

My body felt tense, it wouldn't ease, and my mind was racing a million miles per hour. I could feel a scowl attached to my face and I felt thoughts in the back of my head nagging me, struggling to move forward and take my attention.

I was already stressed plenty and I didn't need an unwanted and unneeded thought captivating my necessary time. Especially if it was about Rebekah…

I shook my head and moved back to what I was thinking about before.

If this is what Elena has to go through daily with the two Salvatore brothers, no wonder it didn't take considerably a lot to convince her to come along with me.

I assumed I'd have to drag her out kicking and screaming, and I was fully prepared to do just that.

I knew exactly why they tailed her everywhere. I knew why they do everything for her and to please her.

They love her.

I could assume by Damon's actions he would willingly die for her, but he had always seemed a little spastic and impulsive.

Maybe Stefan didn't love her as greatly as he used to but he still cared for her. Even if you stop loving someone it never means you cease caring for them. Unfortunately, I know.

I broke my thoughts away and I watched the road before me. I listened intently, with my vampire hearing, to her heart beat and breathing, slow from its original pace, to a steady speed. She must be sleeping.

I couldn't stop myself from quickly stealing a glance in her direction.

Her head, which had been initially on the head rest, was now leaning against the window. She looked peaceful. Her appearance looked so drained and troubled when she was awake.

Suddenly, her face contorted and then she furrowed her eyebrows. Wrinkles appeared on her forehead and the corners of her mouth curved down into a frown. Her heart speeded up a little and I heard her mumble something that was incoherent. She must have been dreaming.

I wondered if she was having a nightmare or a depressed dream, but from the expression on her face I knew it wasn't a good dream. I felt sympathy for her, and I shouldn't. What I saw when she was saying goodbye to her brother actually obliged me feel for her somewhat. I didn't understand why but I did.

"Jeremy…." She muttered clearer and louder than the last time and shifted her body slightly away from me.

I sighed. She was too attached to her family.

I looked back to the road and saw a sign for the airport. I knew we weren't far now.

Even though it was an appalling weakness, I had to admire her and her brother. They were family and acted like it too. They would do anything for each other; they would even give up their lives.

Elena demonstrated that already.

Something I wish my family could be similar to. But they have already proved that duty to be impossible. I could never see my sister and brothers being a family again.

I threw a hand through my hair and let an enormous groan out, which I had been holding in since this morning.

I continued to drive down the road towards the airport.

* * *

"_**I love sleep. My life has the tendency to fall apart when I'm awake, you know?"**_

― _**Ernest Hemingway**_

* * *

_**Hi everyone I hope you liked this. Please tell me what you thought and any ideas or suggestions to improve it. Thanks! **_


	5. A New Hope

_**Hi, all the past chapters have been pretty short so I'm going to try to make them longer.**_

_**Please tell me what you think or if you have any ideas that might help make it better.**_

_**Thank you for reading and to everyone who reviewed.**_

_**I'm so sorry for changing POV's so many times between Chapters**_

_**I'm going to try to keep the **_**following chapters constant with Elena's POV**

* * *

"_**The question isn't who is going to let me; it's who is going to stop me."**_

― _**Ayn Rand**_

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Elena awoke from being jolted forward, almost hitting her head on the dashboard, only to be wrenched back by something constricting across her chest. Her head slammed into the back of the head rest and she fell back into her seat. The seat belt stayed tightly around her chest before she moaned and unbuckled it. She moved her head down between her knees. She could hear Klaus chuckling at her and it only made her brain hurt more.

Finally, She picked her head up with her eyes closed and held the bridge of her nose with thumb and index finger.

'_**What a rude awakening**_**,'** she thought her eyes opening and looking into the side view mirror at an angle were she could see her crazy looking hair. She rubbed her head and tried to straighten her hair by running her hand through her messy hair. She groaned again cursing her hair and decided to take it out of the messy bun it had been in before.

She ran her hand through her straight brown hair and shot an irritated scowl at Klaus.

"Was it really necessary to give me whiplash?" she complained quietly, trying to soothe her head ache. Klaus continued to laugh, making her irritated.

"It's this damn traffic. Who knew an airport could be this busy on a weekend." He commented sarcastically, responding to her question.

"Awful drivers." Elena thought she heard him say.

Klaus had an arrogant smirk across his face and watched her struggle with the pounding going on inside her head. She closed her eyes again and rubbed her head.

Her eyes snapped open, remembering where she was, and what the situation was.

She groaned and looked around. They were in line to pay to park in the airport parking garage. They were a few cars away from being let in. She looked to the side view mirror again and saw, two cars back, Damon's convertible. She rested a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes and waited for the car to move again. She listened to the hammering in her head and breathed to calm herself. She opened her window in need of fresh air.

About 10 minutes later, of tedious waiting, they pulled up to the both and she heard Klaus hand the man inside the both, money for their parking ticket. She heard Klaus mumble something to the man and Elena felt the car move forward gradually. Her eyes opened and stared at Klaus. He scanned the rows of cars for a parking spot, but none to be found.

"What did you compel the man to do?" she asked accusingly turning in her seat to face him. Her headache had died down a small amount, and removed her hand from her forehead. He ignored her and continued to drive for a while.

"What does someone have to do to get a parking spot around here?" he growled. He continued to look out both side windows and he was getting distraught, fast. Elena didn't care though.

"Klaus! What did you compel him to do!? Answer me!" She asked again this time yelling, hitting with all her strength, the center console with her hand.

She recoiled and held her hand as pain shot through it. Now her hand was aching.

There were people getting out of their cars and heard her yell as they drove by. They looked at Elena strangely but she didn't care.

Klaus did care though and didn't want her throwing a tantrum and attracting undesirable attention.

"I compelled him not to let Damon and Stefan through." He replied irritated, while rolling up the window just in case she started screaming again.

Elena saw no point to that and held her hurt hand in her lap.

Klaus finally pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car.

"That won't help! They'll abandon the car and get in on foot, or worse kill him!" She exclaimed.

Elena shuttered at her own thought and watched the wall in front of them.

"Do you really believe they'll kill him, they're not stupid enough to cause a scene."

He thought about it for a moment before continuing.

"Perhaps they are stupid enough to kill the man, I mean they'll do anything to save you, right? Besides it was only to delay them. I know they will eventually figure out how to get through without killing the man." Klaus said sarcastically patronizing her and smirking.

Elena felt guilty because she knew he was right, they would kill an innocent man if they had to.

He reached for her hand to check it over and she moved it off to the side not wanting him to touch it. He gave her an annoyed look while she gave him the same one back.

"I need to make sure it isn't severely hurt, love."

It aggravated her the way he called her love.

She shook her head and tried to hide her hand even more between the door and her seat, while they stared each other down.

He glared at her once more, and then reached over her while she squirmed in her seat trying to keep her hand away from him and also uncomfortable with the closeness. She felt his arm press against her lower chest and almost completely forgot she was trying to keep her hand away from him. He grabbed her hand roughly and ripped it away from the other, while she felt her hand tingle in his touch.

She grimaced, unsure of why she felt that way when he touched her.

He held her hand, above the console of the car, firmly against all her attempts to wrench it free. He stared at her, intently, as she refused to look at him, and she watched her hand, desperately trying to get it free.

After a few minutes of her struggling to get away she gave up and looked up, scowling, and met his eyes momentarily.

He immediately looked back down to inspect her hand. He softly looked it over and turned her hand over to inspect her palm.

"You need ice on it. We'll get some in the airport." He told her quietly. He continued to analyze her hand and Elena felt his grip loosen.

She was taken by astonishment, but hid it. Klaus was being nice to her.

"**He has awful mood swings."** she thought.

"No, I don't want ice, its fine." She snapped and finally wrenched her hand away from his. She was angry at Klaus, For his awful mood swings and when he could try to be nice when she hated him so much.

He stared at his empty hands for a few moments before looking back up and shrugged his shoulders. It felt strange to Klaus to hold Elena's hand. It felt strange to be concerned about her, but he assumed it was because her blood was valuable to him. He was angry with himself for showing Elena he cared if she was hurt because then she could threaten to kill or harm herself to get what she wants.

"**I'm going to have to add that to our conditions."** He thought as he opened his door to get out.

She looked away, as he got out of the luxury car, disgusted with him.

She got out and went to the back of the car where Klaus was already unloading her bag. He carried a small carry on and her duffle bag that would also be the right size for a carry on.

Elena decided to give up with the question asking and just followed him as he got into the airport and got their tickets. She did just as she was supposed to (according to Klaus) she followed him, didn't ask question, and did what she was told.

They silently waited in security, while their bags went through and Elena went first through the metal detector.

She was putting her shoes back on when she heard it. Through all the muffled talking of people in the airport she heard his voice.

"Elena!" the voice cried out.

At first she wasn't sure if she was just hearing things or if she really heard Damon's voice. An emotion shot through her, but wasn't sure if it was anger or hope. She looked to Klaus and he had obviously heard it too. He was already through the metal detector looking around.

Other people heard it too and didn't think anything of it. They had no idea that right there in that airport standing around was the most powerful hybrid along with a doppelganger he was kidnapping and at least two other, over a hundred year old, vampires.

Klaus was scanning the line as far back as he could before he turned. He walked up to someone who looked like the chief of security and spoke softly to the man. Klaus was expecting nothing less from the Salvatore brothers and knew this wouldn't stop them.

He looked over to Elena who had a distraught look on her face and was continuing to scan the crowd for her _heroes_. He decided she needed to get out of here quickly. She looked back to him, then looked confused.

She instantly knew that Klaus was compelling the security guard, but it didn't matter much to Elena right now, she wanted to make sure Damon didn't cause a scene. So she scanned the crowd for Damon or Stefan.

Then she heard it again but this time clearer and closer.

"Elena!"

Suddenly Klaus was standing next to her with both of their bags. He grabbed Elena's wrist and she flinched at his touch expecting pain, but it never came. He started to lead her away from the security line, but it wasn't like he dragged her though; it was more like a soft tug. Elena realized that's probably the softest he's ever been with her.

She allowed him to lead her where ever without protest.

Klaus kept a straight face but had irritation boiling up inside him. He was waiting for something to push him over the edge to his breaking point.

He led her down a long hallway with many other people and shops with food, drinks, clothes, books, etc. She watched Klaus's feet and made sure to follow them. She felt like a zombie in a way but her mind was racing across all the scenarios of what could happen to Stefan and Damon.

She was sort of still in a daze as she realized he was making her sit in a chair that faced away from the large windows that looked out onto the runway. Outside the windows you could see planes everywhere.

Elena just sat there almost in a transparent state. Klaus sat down next to her.

"Our plane will be here in forty-five minutes." He said causally sitting down and pulling some kind of newspaper from his carry on. He was trying to blend in a little.

Klaus seemed to notice that she was upset more than before, so he decided to contain any smart ass remarks for the time being.

She continued to stare, lifelessly, at a plane at the end of the run way waiting for permission for takeoff. She massaged her aching hand which had started to swell but unfortunately she didn't notice. She had almost completely forgotten about how much Klaus was concerned about her hand when she hit it. She thought about threatening her own life in the future if she needed to manipulate Klaus.

But she moved it to the back of her mind. She was overwhelmed with too many emotions and thoughts to sift through. She had to focus on the problem at hand. Stefan and Damon.

She felt lifeless, she was craving to see Damon and Stefan, but all at the same time she was happy she didn't. She knew she would break down if she did.

"Did you compel him?" She asked "Did you compel him not to let Damon and Stefan through?" she clarified, still staring out the window, her face blank of all expression.

He nodded, without looking over at her, continuing to read the paper he had with him.

"Can I call them – Tell them not to come after me?" she asked solemnly.

He analyzed her for most likely ten minutes before sighing and holding out his phone for her to use. She just stared at it for a while before warily reaching out and taking the phone from him. Her fingers didn't want to move as she sluggishly typed in the number she had memorized.

She wished, as she held the phone up to her ear to listen to the dial tone, that they hadn't done anything extreme and gotten arrested.

She got up and walked around the chair to the window, which was about thirty feet away. She expected Klaus to follow but remembered he had vampire hearing and speed. He could probably get to where she was and rip the phone from her hands in less than a second. She leaned on the window and watched airplanes move across the runway.

She felt hot tears boil up inside her and used all of her constraint not to cry when he picked up the phone.

"_Hello-Elena is that you?"_ The voice belonging to Damon asked frantically.

Stefan had convinced him not to kill any one and to just head back home knowing that if he did kill someone it wouldn't improve Elena's situation.

Elena felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, but it disappeared quickly. It was great to be able to hear his voice, knowing he cared about her.

She wanted more desperately than anything else just to be with everyone she cared about. She wanted to be selfish and to go back with Damon and Stefan. She wanted to go back and not cared who got hurt because of it.

But she cared too much to do that. That wasn't the kind of person she was. She would gladly go through hell and back to make the people she loved safe.

Apparently nothing happened because if he was arrested he wouldn't have his phone.

"_Yeah, it's me."_ she answered weakly with her voice threatening to crack.

"_Thank god, where are you? Don't worry, Elena, we'll rescue you as soon as possible. Has Klaus hurt you?"_

He sounded distressed and it hurt Elena to hear his voice sound like that.

"_Damon listen, I'm ok, stop looking-" _

He exploded with anger, and cut her short. Damon wasn't just going to let Elena slip away.

"_NO… Elena YOU listen, I'm not going to let him get away with this! Now tell me, where the hell you are." _he asked so loud Elena had to pull the phone, slightly, away from her ear.

"_I will hang up this phone if you don't let me speak! I'm serious Damon. I don't care if this might be the last time I talk to you."_ She was yelling now and her voice was cracking. She was angry now, she didn't want to yell at him but it would've been impossible to talk to him. People sitting in chairs turned and gave her a strange look, but she didn't notice.

It was silent on the other end of the line.

"_Ok good,"_ she continued quieter than before, composing herself, _"Damon I don't want you coming after me. I don't want Stefan to either. I went to Klaus. He didn't come to me. I told him I wanted him to take me away from Mystic Falls. I couldn't bare the pain anymore of causing people harm. Don't worry about me. Forget me. I don't ever want you or Stefan to find me." _

It felt like knives were stabbing her everywhere. Her heart felt as if it was about to collapse and would look like a deflated balloon afterwards.

She thought for a moment before continuing, this time her voice was cracking and tears started escaping her eyes.

"_I care about you two so much. You don't even know. But that is why I must leave. I don't want you or Stefan to get hurt. Don't come looking for me, because I will do everything in my power to stay hidden. I'm so sorry for doing this - I love you both so much." _

"_But Elen-"_he said in a way that let Elena know she was causing him so much pain. She could barely hold back tars now and decided it would be best to cut it short and keep her word about hanging up if he interrupted her.

"_Good bye, Damon."_ She heard him start to protest and hit "end".

She watched the planes outside the window taking off. She used her sleeve to wipe her tears away. She looked into the glass and saw her reflection and she could see her eyes were slightly red.

It was now starting to turn to dusk, outside and she realized how long her day has been. She checks the time on the phone and it said, "4:56".

She guessed they would leave before 5:20 so she didn't have long to wait.

After a few minutes, of trying to get her tears under control, she turned around to go hand back the phone and sit down, actually she was surprised Klaus didn't stand right next to her the whole time her conversation went on.

When she turned she saw someone sitting in her seat she became even more confused than before.

As she proceeded to walk closer to Klaus and the mystery man she could feel the waves of tension coming off both men. Klaus was glaring at the other man and they seemed to be quietly arguing. Her sadness was almost replaced by curiosity.

She looked at the man from the back; he had dark brown hair that looked combed back, he had a light skin tone, he was dressed in what looked like a dark suit jacket and pants with dress shoes, and she had to admit whoever the man was he looked very handsome.

As she got closer, she become conscious there was something familiar about the man. But she didn't know what.

She walked up cautiously, like always when Klaus was around, and stood off to the side behind the man where he couldn't see her, but Klaus could.

Klaus looked up from his concentrated conversation and held his hand out for his phone. His intensity lightened and now he just looked annoyed by the mysterious man's presence.

"Elena" Klaus said in an irritated voice.

She stepped forward and turned her head to see who the man was as she gave Klaus his phone. Elena was speechless when she saw who was sitting in the chair.

Elijah looked up from Klaus to her and gave her a soft, pleased, smile.

"Elena." he greeted her.

* * *

"_**Sometimes you have to be apart from people you love, but that doesn't make you love them any less. Sometimes you love them more." **_

― _**Nicholas Sparks, The Last Song**_


	6. Overwhelmed

**(: Enjoy**

* * *

**"You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough." **

**― Mae West**

* * *

Damon and Stefan

It was dark out when the door was swung open harshly at vampire strength and slammed into the wall that the door was positioned on. Pieces of plaster scattered down from where the door was on the wall. The bottom hinges were broken and the top hinges were tweaked and bent to a point beyond repair. There was crack down the middle of the door, where a foot had made contact and the door knob was broken.

"Was that really necessary?" Stefan complained as he followed Damon through the door of the boarding house. Stefan stopped to examine the door and once he saw the damage he huffed out a big breath and shot Damon an intense look.

Damon was oblivious to his brother and made his way to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. He downed it quickly and poured himself another as he stared to pace in front of the fire place.

"Did you even hear me?" Stefan asked irritated, "Calm down, Damon, before you break the entire house!"

Damon threw his glass against the wall and it shattered into a million pieces as glass and liquor rained down to the floor.

"Shut the hell up, Stefan!" he yelled to his younger brother, with his wide wild eyes as usual when he was angry. He ran a hand through his dark hair and continued to pace.

"Let me think!" He said exasperated, continuing to pace.

Stefan stayed still not wanting to end up with a broken chair or window next. He watched his brother carefully not wanting to upset him anymore for the time being.

Damon went back to where his liquor was and poured a new glass. He took a gulp of it and fell into one of the chairs. Stefan slowly proceeded to do the same and watch his brother closely, analyzing his movements.

"Why aren't you angry?" Damon asked disgusted with his brother.

"Because right now I need to make sure you're not going to go on a killing spree and kill half the town." he replied directly. "After I'm sure you can handle yourself then I'll worry about my emotions."

Damon scoffed at him.

"Don't worry brother; I'll save all that energy for staking Klaus through the heart." He replied bitterly.

Damon could almost picture wrapping his hands around Klaus's neck and wringing the life out of him. His grip tightened around his drink. He knew it was close to impossible to kill an original and he would have to settle for daggering him instead.

"She was obviously compelled." He decided taking another drink then looking over to his brother and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Right?"

"Not necessarily" Stefan answered slowly, staring at the fire in the fireplace, and heard Damon choke on his drink. He thought about how Elena's always done what she can to protect who she loves.

"She said it to keep everyone she cares about safe. If we were to stop her from going with Klaus, he would have threatened someone she loves to have her keep us away."

Damon nodded absorbing what his brother said. He knew deep down it was true, but he ignored it and stuck with his original theory.

"I still think she was compelled" he said shrugging his shoulders, finally calming down slightly.

"She has the necklace." Stefan replied.

"Mabey she took it off" Damon countered.

Stefan overlooked his brother's comment and continued on to the next step.

"So… What's the rescue plan? I know you have one." Stefan asked quirking an eyebrow, leaning back into the chair.

Damon smirked and set down his drink on the end table and leaned forward.

"Stefan,… you better be ready for one hell of a rescue mission."

Stefan scoffed and looked away from his brother. Damon continued

"Call our little witch, our vampire hunter, Hybrid, ghost whisperer and the other blonde blood sucker." Damon took the last swig of his drink and set it on the side table. He got up and started to walkout of the room but before he left he mumbled, "It's time to assemble team Bad Ass."

**"It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light"**

**–Aristotle Onassis**

* * *

**Elena**

There was hope. Perhaps, there was light at the end of the long dark abyss. She just had to keep reaching for it. Elena was in the place where you think that there will never see light again. She expected to get on that plane and her life to be over forever and always have to listen to someone else. But Elijah seemed to open the blinds and let the sun through, Elijah was the one who gave her hope. He was here to rescue her and to dagger Klaus, she hoped. For now all she could do was hope. But it seemed to be enough to lift her heart from the dark hole it was in.

She was happier to see the oldest original than she thought she ever would be. She gave him a soft sad smile back.

He looked to Elena quickly and gave her a small nod.

His eyes were light, but he wasn't happy, the lightness was a mask that Elena could see through and she saw the stern anger behind it. Elijah looked back to his brother and leaned back in his chair evaluating his brother. Elijah had a mocking smirk on his face and kept it there because he knew it irritated his brother.

Elijah and Klaus appeared to have a staring match going on.

Elena wanted to know why Elijah was there. He couldn't just say he came to dagger Klaus (which she hoped was why he came) he would have to have a story and a good one.

She looked back and forth between the two men before sighing and sat down in a chair that was across from the two men glaring at each other, but she immediately stood back up feeling uncomfortable.

Klaus finally broke the intense silence but did not end the staring contest.

"Your here for some reason brother, I'm quite sure you're not just here to bid fare well to your beloved brother so spit it out. We have a plane to catch."

Elena and Klaus both looked over to where two ladies stood behind a desk next to a big open door, as they spoke over the speaker. They listened and watched the ladies announce that first class would be boarding soon.

Klaus sneered to his older brother, happy that the announcement proved his point.

He waited as Elijah just glowered at him.

Klaus became confused that his brother wasn't doing everything possible to stop him and tried to analyze him to understand what game he was playing.

Elijah continued to smirk as Elena panicked. She stared at him bewildered by his calmness.

"Does he not realize I'm being Kidnapped!" She thought. She had meant to yell it but nothing was responding to her command. Her body seemed to be shutting down a lot today and she was sure it was because all of her emotions were on over drive. Knots turned and twisted in her stomach and she felt the need to vomit.

She couldn't believe he was just sitting there letting Klaus take her. All her hope was gone and she shut down. Her expression was blank as she stared at Elijah's eyes whose were staring at his brother.

Klaus shook his head and decided his brother was a fool.

He began to pick up the bags to get in line and grabbed Elena's wrist to lead her away, but forgot it was her hurt hand and grasped it abrasively.

She found control then and jerked her wrist from his grasp and her expression was filled with lachrymose. She wanted to blame it on her hand and wrist being so sore but it hadn't even hurt when he grabbed it.

Klaus and his brother were both surprised by her action and didn't hide it at first from their expression. Klaus's had more anger in it and Elijah's was completely filled with surprise.

That was it she couldn't take it anymore. She broke down.

In an instant she hit the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs and held them closely to her chest. She burrowed her face down between her chest and legs.

Elijah jumped out of his chair and was kneeling on one knee closely by her side at vampire speed, not caring about the people around him. He didn't understand at first why she was on the ground but it became obvious when she let out her first cry.

He saw her wrist and shot his brother a look to silently say "I blame you". His brother was too preoccupied with trying to understand what was wrong. Klaus then moved closer to examine her hand, thinking he hurt it with his strength.

She began to sob uncontrollably. The sobs shook her body and she couldn't think straight. She forgot where she was and sobbed loudly, attracting all the attention in the room.

Hot tears ran down her face as she buried her head deeper trying to block the world out.

A hand firmly pressed to her back and made her jump. She didn't look up though because the hand began to move in a small circular motion on her back. This only made her sob louder.

Elijah wasn't here to rescue her. She was fated to have this horrible life. Resignation overcame her and knew there was never going to be hope.

She let all the pain in. She took all the blame for everything that had happened in the last few years and let all the pain and memories flow through her. She let all her walls down and just let the hurt absorb her like a sponge.

"Shhh…Elena." Elijah reassured her quietly whispering in her ear while continuing to rub circles onto her back. He knew he couldn't tell her everything would be all right because he couldn't be sure himself if that was the truth. His soft silky voice was soothing to her. Out of all the originals Elijah was the only one Elena could trust.

She tried breathing deeply but started to Hypervenilate.

"Elena, breathe… calm breaths." Elijah repeated

She calmed a bit and let herself just be vulnerable and open, but it didn't halt the tears for a second. She didn't want to be broken and vulnerable to everyone, it was easier just to hide and not care. If only she could crawl back into her bed away from all the eyes and just hide.

"No…no…no…" She worked out in between her hiccups and coughing.

She let herself sob.

If she couldn't hide under the cover in her bed, right now Elijah was the next best thing.

She turned into him and buried her head into his well pressed tie and suit, staining it with her salty tears. He felt warm and comforting and that's all she needed right now.

It would've taken a crowbar to remove her from him now.

She didn't wanted to told everything was going to be okay, she didn't want to talk at all. All she wanted was to disappear and never exist, to have nothing and do nothing.

To forget it all.

He wrapped one arm around her back and the other continued to rub circles on her back. He wanted to comfort her and he felt guilty for his brothers actions to cause her such distress.

Both men at first thought it was because of her hand that she was crying but the quickly realized when she began crying that it was because of her overwhelming emotions.

As Klaus watched the crying girl, for a slight moment he felt the need to apologize for all the pain he had caused, but he quickly brushed it off.

After 5 minutes, Elena still sat there, silent sobs racking her aching body.

Klaus looked down at the crumpled mess on the ground and ran a hand through his hair.

"Now how am I going to get her on the plane when she's such a wreck." He thought

Klaus shot his brother an impatient look and Elijah understood. He gave Klaus a stiff nod and looked back down to Elena.

Elijah stopped rubbing circles on her back and wrapped his arm around her back and under her knees. He easily swooped her body up into his arms and held her.

Elena was completely oblivious to what was happening. Elijah held her involuntarily close to his chest. Elena felt exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Her eyes were red and puffy but closed. When he realized how close he was holding her he tried to hold her farther away from his chest, but Elena had already started to bury her head into his chest unintentionally.

Elena was so tired that as soon as Elijah picked her up she fell sound asleep.

Klaus turned on his heel and started to walk strait towards the door with the bags to get on the plane while Elijah was still trying to adjust Elena into a comfortable position.

He scowled at Klaus and followed him towards the door.

By now everyone in the terminal had their eyes on the three of them after just witnessing Elena's very loud break down.

Elijah had his eyes locked in front of him, burning holes into the back of Klaus's head. He was mad that Klaus expected him to follow him like on of his little hybrid creations, but he needed to talk with Klaus so he followed him.

Elena still had her head against Elijah's chest and he couldn't help but smile on the inside. He always had thought Elena was to innocent and good to be dragged into all of this vampire drama. She was especially too young to have most of her family and friends die as they have.

He walked past the ladies at the desk, who were giving him funny looks for carrying a full grown woman. He ignored them and continued down the long hallway into the plane.

Klaus still led the way and motioned to Elijah the seat in front of the ones he was stopped by. He then threw the two duffel bags into the storage area over the seats.

Elijah gently set her on the window side of the two first class seats. He gazed at her momentarily, her face looking less stressed than before and more peaceful as she slept. He saw her small fragile body, which when awake looked strong and impenetrable, rise and fall with each breath she took.

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards slightly.

He quickly averted his eyes and instead of leaving or sitting down next to the sleeping beauty he moved back a seat to sit next to his brother.

Elijah sat down and let a sigh out while Klaus sat next to him with his eyes closed.

"We need to talk" Elijah said impatiently and continued "Now."

"I am trying to sleep, brother; I've had a very exhausting day. Besides you had your chance to tell me why you were here, Too bad for you that opportunity is gone until I've had a nap and gotten rid of this headache." Klaus complained keeping his eyes shut.

"It's the perfect time to talk. Elena is asleep. And I have matters I need to go over with you." Elijah countered in his smooth voice.

As if on cue the pilot came on the speaker.

"Hello passengers, this is the pilot speaking, I'm sorry to announce that we will have a delay in our departure time. We are currently experiencing mechanical difficulties and it could be awhile. Again we're sorry for the inconvenience."

Groans were herd throughout the plane.

"Bloody hell!" Klaus moaned.

Elijah smirked without looking over Klaus.

"Do you have time to talk now?"

Hope is a waking dream.

- Aristotle

Please review and tell me what you think!


	7. Dark Dreams

**Hi Everyone, Sorry its taken so long for the next chapter.**

**I'm going to update more this week to try to make up for the past weeks i havent updated.**

**Sorry and please dont be mad. This capter might not be the best because i was rushing to finnish it, so please excuse any errors.**

**Thaks for reading!**

* * *

"_**The purpose of life is a life of purpose."**_

_**-Robert Byrne**_

* * *

Klaus rolled his eyes, sighed, and threw his head back onto the seat. He couldn't believe this. This was just his luck. He threw his hands up slightly and looked over to his brother shaking his head.

"Fine! Let's talk. What's so important that you had to come and disrupt my peaceful day?" He said sarcastically, gesturing to the seat in front of him, where Elena was taking a long needed nap.

"I was sure at some point Elena was going to have a break down but I was hoping to have her in a less public place. Plus your arrival seemed to throw her over the edge. So what's so damn important?" He yelled.

Nobody on the plane really was paying attention to his yelling nor could people really hear him on account of all the arguing, talking, and tired groans. Some people were sitting in their seats complaining, and some were arguing with an already overwhelmed flight attendant, who looked as though she hadn't slept soundly for a few nights. Klaus shook his head because everything was louder on account of his vampire hearing.

Elijah had a smirk on his face and even though his head was over whelmed with all the talking, he ignored it. He blocked them all out. He had too many thoughts in his own head to comprehend what was going on around him.

"Rebekah called me." He stated, with his smooth voice calm and collected, his smirk gone, simply looking down at his hands.

Klaus rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. He didn't want to even hear her name right now.

"She sounded distraught." Elijah continued, probing Klaus for answers.

"Well tell her next time that she calls you to tell on me, that I said she can go to hell." Klaus said and paused waiting for a response, but when he didn't get one he continued, "Is that all because I have enough to deal with right now. I don't need little sister drama now."

Elijah smiled at his brother amused by frustration. Klaus's eyes were closed but he was listening tentatively to his brother's soft chuckle and movements.

"I have other questions needing answers but for now I would very much like to know what you did to cause our little sister such distress." Elijah continued in his calm proper voice. "From what I could understand through the tears is that you betrayed her by leaving her."

Klaus kept his eyes closed. That's all Elijah needed to confirm his suspicions.

Elijah smiled knowing his brother's defeat and Klaus shot him a glare, as to silently shut him up, before closing his eyes again. Elijah let the smile disappear but it kept tugging at the corner of his mouth.

He felt sympathy for his sister. She was the only one who could really put up with Klaus for long periods of time and not want to dagger him. She had always preferred Klaus over the other brothers. (It had always slightly made Elijah envious of Klaus that he was the favorite sibling of his sister, but he would never admit to it.) Klaus had finally broken her and now he was alone. There were so many evil things Klaus had done. Elijah knew it was only a matter of time before he pushed another one of his siblings away.

Now on to the harder subjects. Elijah sighed silently, preparing himself.

"What are your intentions with Elena? Besides your obvious intentions, are there any others that would have me fear for her well-being? Emotionally or Physically?" Elijah asked slightly uncomfortable and hoping Klaus understood what he was getting at and he didn't need clarification. He didn't want Elena's blood used for anything like feeding and was concerned that her brother might try to use her for something else.

Klaus opened his eyes and stared at his brother in disbelief. Klaus couldn't begin to comprehend what his brother was accusing his intentions of.

Klaus thought,_**'Does he have no faith in me?'**_

Still unable to believe what his brother thought of him, he didn't give it away in his expression in the slightest. He straightened in his seat, unable to break eye contact, and felt his expression grow into a menacing scowl.

"I know you think of me to be a monster and that may be true." He paused to look his brother in the eye so he could truly believe what he was saying was all truth. "But, I would not dare be so disgusting and evil to violate Elena in the way you are prosing my intentions to be. I can, obviously, be cruel and I do not deny that I am, but I do have morals. I'm appalled that you would be able of thinking me capable of such harsh deeds, and I only plan to use her blood for hybrids, nothing more."

All Elijah did was give a small nod and he kept a emotionless face. He believed the words that came from his brother's mouth to be true and didn't want to push the subject farther. He had not expected his brother's reaction to be filled with so much defense.

"Is that all?" Klaus asked irritated and closing his eyes.

Elijah nodded again to his brother but Klaus could hear the slight rustle of Elijah's hair on the head rest and knew it was a nod.

Elijah didn't dare speak to him again; not out of fear for himself, but for the fear of everyone on the plane. Klaus did have a reputation for acting rashly when upset. He hadn't always been so quick tempered and moody but it had seemed that something had struck a nerve, and Elijah knew exactly what that something was.

They were like that for quite some while. The plane hadn't moved in what seemed like forever but in reality it had been more about forty-five to sixty minutes. Elijah kept himself entertained with his own thoughts and stared blankly at the seat in front of him. At one point a drained looking flight attendant came by asking Elijah if he would like her to get him anything but Elijah was too deep in thought to even acknowledge the woman and she wasn't too pleased with ignorance she received.

Both Mikaelson brother's eyes snapped up to the front of the plane when the pilot came on again announcing that the problem was resolved and they would be taxied out to the runway shortly.

Klaus and Elijah exchanged quick, meaningless, glances and went back to their previous actions. Klaus was alert to his brother's movements, still unsure of the exact reason his brother was here. He was glad his brother was there, because then he could keep a closer eye on him and be more aware of what he might be planning.

There were a few cheers of delight throughout the plane from some passengers who were happy to be getting into the air and a few loudly sarcastic "Finally" coming from about the plane.

Elijah stretched his legs, then absently got up from his seat and move forward one to where Elena was to check on her. He moved around the chair and stood slightly in the hallway looking down at her peacefully sleeping.

Klaus felt Elijah's movement and opened his eyes to find Elijah had moved up a row and was looking down to Elena. Klaus cursed his brother's good nature and went back to trying to soothe his raging head-ache.

He quickly decided to spend the flight next to Elena instead of Klaus. Even though she was asleep, she would be a thousand times better company than Klaus would ever be, even on his best day.

The plane was now slowly beginning to move towards the runway to make its take off. The flight attendant rudely asked him to sit and Elijah, not noticing the woman's rudeness, sat obediently.

He sat softly, as not to rouse Elena, in the empty seat, nearest to the hallway, next to her. He didn't look down at her at first, but just simply looked past her out the small window.

He had never been afraid of much, but when he looked at her directly he was frightened he would have the wrong feelings towards her. She just looked too much like _Tatia_….

All he could do for now was watch the runway pass by as they turned to make their take-off.

* * *

"_**Love is what we were born with. Fear is what we learned here."**_

_**-Marianne Williamson**_

* * *

_Darkness. Everywhere. Darkness was the only word to describe it because that was all there was. Elena felt not one single emotion stir inside of her. Not hate, happiness, depression, grief, or anything. She was empty, and she enjoyed it. She couldn't remember what she was upset about but she knew that she should be feeling that way._

_It was so dark Elena couldn't even see the outline of her hand in front of her. The only reason she knew her hand was there was that she could feel herself waving it in front of her face._

_Then voices rushed in and emotions tagged along with them._

'_Elena?'_

_Jeremy's voice echoed through her mind still filled with the pain and confusion like the first time he said it and Elena's heart ached the same way or maybe even worse than it had the moment Jeremy first said it._

_Jeremy's face briefly filled the darkness before her with all the emotion she had seen it with that day then it was gone._

'_Please Don't cry over me, I'm not worth the tears, and it will just make this harder.'_

_It was her voice this time but Jeremy's face still flashed before her just as briefly as the one before. Darkness and emptiness came back in and she welcomed it ._

_Then she was falling. Cold air whipped her bare arms and shivers ran down her body. Elena was now falling at an intense speed and the force was only gaining with every second. _

_She wasn't flailing her arms and legs to grab on to something, because she knew there was nothing. She just let herself numbly fall through the darkness. She felt herself getting closer and fear spread through her like venom. To what she was going to slam into with brutal force, she didn't know. All she knew was that she was going to slam into something, hard and quickly. She felt herself count down unconsciously._

_Three._

_I'm still gaining speed._

_Two._

_Almost there._

_One._

Her body never hit. She never felt the impact. Her body jolted forward by her own control. She sat up in the seat quickly almost as fast as the speed she was falling in the dream. She sat up so quick everything went fuzzy and dizzy and she fell back into the seat.

It was all a dream.

Everything was bright compared to the dark she was in before. She wasn't completely sure where she was until she heard the sarcastic, irritated, voice of her least favorite person in the world.

"Well…. Look at this. Sleeping Beauty finally decided to wake up."

The voice brought reality crashing in.

Elena groaned and put her head in her hands. She relized they must have landed already.

"Now, Come on Sleeping Beauty. We need to get going. We are the last ones on the plane."

Elena raised her head to find both Elijah and Klaus standing in the hallway with the bags waiting for her. She sat up and stretched her stiff muscles and stretched her neck to look over the back of the seat.

It was true, they were the only ones still on the plane besides an angry looking flight attendant who looked about ready to yell at them to get them off the plane.

Elena got up out of the first class seat, slowly, at fear from having a dizzy spell and falling. Once she was sure she was fine she looked up and met eyes with an arrogant Klaus.

He was the closest to her row and Elijah was in front of him in the small hallway of the plane. Elijah looked troubled with his brothers teasing of Elena and something else…. But Elena couldn't put her finger on what I was.

"Oh, Come now, do not look so upset. No one had to kiss you to wake you up. You woke up just fine by yourself, Sleeping Beauty." Klaus said to Elena, sarcastically, and smirked at her. Elena grew more frustrated by the minute.

Elena just wanted to give Klaus a good sock in the nose, but he'd probably catch her hand before it even made contact with his face.

Elijah scowled at his brother and said harshly, "Klaus, Please. She's gone through enough turmoil today. She does not need your excessive teasing."

Klaus ignored his brothers warning and continued to smirk, and then he turned to leave with Elijah leading the way and Elena bringing up the rear. As they walked out into the terminal Elena looked out the windows and saw it was still dark. Then Elena realized she had no idea what state she was in, or even country.

The idea momentarily scared her, not knowing where she was. She looked around the terminal and out the windows for any hint of where she was located, but she found none.

"Whe…Where are we?" She asked hesitantly and she wasn't sure why.

Klaus shrugged.

"Where do you think we are?" He asked casually still walking in front of her. Elena had had it with his smart ass comments and answers. She stopped walking and waited for Klaus to turn around, and when he did she crossed her arms.

" Dammit Klaus, where are we? I have a right to know. If you don't tell me where I am right now I'll… I'll…." She couldn't think of a good threat that wouldn't end up in him laughing at her, and she tried to sound threatening but it didn't help that her voice kept wavering while she yelled.

Klaus face grew into his normal irritated scowl and his hands fisted around the bags in his hands. He looked her in the eye and from what Elena could see he looked frustrated. Elena was partly shocked that he was so angry, only a minute a go he was making mocking jokes directed at her. She didn't even understand why all of sudden the mood change in him.

"You'll what Elena? What could you do to get me to tell you where we are?" He asked, all the sarcasm out of his voice and was now completely serious and hostile.

"Klaus…" Elijah warned stepping towards his brother. Klaus turned and shot his brother an aggressive look.

They stood there again, scowls locked, in their normal staring contest that took quite a bit of time. People passed by them in the large hallway, some giving the two men bizarre looks for standing frozen in the middle of the hallway. Elena took time to note all the stores lining the hallway they were standing in.

Eventually Klaus gave in and looked back to Elena and sighed and rubbed his head.

"We are in California." He said exasperated and then turned on his heel and briskly started to walk past Elijah. She didn't understand why it was such a big deal for him to tell her where they were.

_California. _

Elena was a bit shocked to learn she was in California, she had expected something less evident. Somewhere Damon and Stefan couldn't track her to. They could easily trace what plane they were on and get to California swiftly.

She continued to trail Klaus and Elijah down the terminal and out the doors to the parking garage. Elijah would look over his shoulder periodically to check that she was there and his face always held concern, but she never noticed on account of being deep in thought.

She wanted to know what they were doing in the parking garage and was a little terrified to ask. She feared they were going to steal a car. They walked up a few set of stairs then walked out down a row of cars.

So when Klaus pulled out keys she was very surprised. Even more so when he clicked the unlock button and a very extravagant car answered by unlocking the door. The car that answered was a Silver, 1964 Mustang convertible. She couldn't hide her shock and her mouth was slightly a gap and Klaus looked amused.

"Are you going to get in or just stand there?" Klaus asked her raising an eyebrow. She quickly decided to do what Klaus wanted because he seemed to be in one of his okay moods and she didn't want to deal with his bad side again. Somehow his mood had changed between the long walk from the airport to the car.

She followed Elijah to his side of the car and when she got to the door he opened her door for her like the gentlemen he was.

She replied with a small smile and a 'Thank you' before sliding into the back seat. Klaus scoffed at his brother and rolled his eyes.

'_**Why dose he always have to act the part of the gentleman?'**_ Klaus thought and remembered how he always had acted so proper. He shook his head and waited for Elijah to get in before pulling out of the tight parking spot.

Elena watch the cars pass until they were out of the garage and onto normal streets. There was so much traffic and she wasn't use to it being so busy, especially this early in the morning, (she guessed it was about 3 or 4 in the morning),she was so used to Mystic Falls where there was no traffic this early. She watched all the tall buildings pass by as they got onto the freeway heading north.

Elena felt memories that she wanted to revisit but knowing if she did she would start crying. So she blocked them out and let the cold morning air blow them away and let it whip through her hair as they sped down the freeway.

* * *

"**Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today."**

**-James Dean **

* * *

**Thanks for the reveiws! Updating soon!**


	8. A New Old Friend

**I am Sooooo sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this update! I promise I will try my hardest to get the next Chapter up quickly. Please Don't Hate me! I've had so much going on but with summer coming up my chapters will be up quicker and more often. Once again I'm SOOO Sorry! And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and please continue to review!**

* * *

**"Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe." **

― **Albert Einstein **

* * *

They sped down the freeway sounded by more traffic than Elena was used to. At one point she closed her eyes and let her head rest on the seat while the wind whipped her hair about. Her bun that she had had in her hair earlier had come undone on the plane from her nap.

She was hoping that maybe the wind could blow some thoughts out of her mind.

It didn't work.

She was stuck with the heart ache of saying good bye to the people she loved and there was nothing she could do about it. She let the noise of the wind and passing cars drown out as many thoughts as it was capable of. Her body felt numb from the cold wind lashing her face and bare arms.

Klaus was driving, extremely fast, and continued looking straight ahead along with Elijah who had a blank look in his eyes. Elena momentarily noticed how dark his eyes had become.

She then continued to close her eyes and hum along with the musical whooshing of the wind and let herself drift.

* * *

**Elijah's POV**

"You've been to California before, brother?" I asked trying to get sense of his plan.

"What makes you think that?" Klaus asked casually. Both of us talked in a normal volume on account of our vampire hearing, while a normal person would have to scream over the rushing wind to be heard. I smiled to myself reminding myself how sometimes being an immortal creature wasn't always so full of despair and horrible benefits, and that sometimes there were a few great profits to being a vampire.

"You seem to know where you're going." I answered back glancing to Klaus.

Klaus sighed. I very rarely missed details about anything. I had always been very observant, sometimes too observant for Klaus's taste. I always seemed to be analyzing every word spoken and every action taken, unintentionally. Sometimes it was a benefit for me but other times it was a disservice, because nowadays it seemed people my age (not my realistic age of course) rarely observed peoples actions and they always took it the way they wanted to. Most humans don't notice my analysis as often as they did when I was still a living human. My vampire abilities allow me to think on my feet much more quickly and process and examine what people say.

I guess I could add that to the short list of benefits about being a vampire which vs. a long list of disfavors.

"I've been here a couple of times in the past." Klaus answered. I nodded and looked back to the road.

"Well it does help that while you sat with Elena on the plane, I checked directions on my phone." Klaus chuckled. I had never been a fan of modern technology and my face must have twisted slightly at the thought of a cell phone and it made Klaus continue to laugh louder than the first time.

I looked over my shoulder quickly to Elena. She looked like she was passed out but I could hear her quiet humming.

I turned back to Klaus who hadn't noticed my quick glance at Elena.

My mind wandered back to earlier today ( or yesterday) when Elena had the break down. I heard her conversation with Damon when she was on the phone with him and she was already close to tears then. Her tears wanted me to take her far away from Klaus and all her pain but I knew it would just cause Klaus to threaten her family and I imagined that's what Klaus used to get Elena here in the first place.

When she had broken down into tears I felt the need to wrap my arms around her and comfort her but I withheld myself. I was afraid to frighten her further.

Ever since then I've continued to keep my mind preoccupied with random items like Rebekah and her meltdown on the phone or trying to come to a conclusion of how to keep Elena safe from Klaus and as many of his plans as possible.

I looked back quickly to Elena one more time before concentrating on the road ahead and counting all the cars we passed.

But something about looking at Elena just was so comforting…

* * *

Elena heard Klaus's laughing over the gushing wind and couldn't help but open one eye ever so slightly so she could see what was so funny. But when she peaked out she just saw a silent Klaus and Elijah.

They all drove in silence after the conversation was done. They continued down the freeway they eventually merged onto the 14 freeway.

Elena continued to keep her eyes closed, while she sat in the back, and didn't hear any of the conversation (Except for Klaus's burst of laughter) between Elijah and Klaus because of the wind filling her ears.

It had been about forty-five minutes since they had left the airport and they had made great time. Elena had felt the car slow and her eyes flickered open to find the dark sky above her. It was lighter now than before at the airport. She could no longer see the beautiful stars and she could see the outline of bushes on the hills around the freeway which had unexpectedly replaced all the buildings.

She looked up towards the driver seat of the car to find Klaus and next to him, Elijah, just as she had left them when she first closed her eyes. They were exiting the freeway and pulling onto a long winding road into many large hills. The city and buildings had disappeared and now they were surrounded by large bushes and trees. There weren't many houses on the road except for the occasional entrances to properties and large houses hidden behind oak trees and hills covered in bushes.

About ten minutes later, more houses and properties became visible and closer together and they came to the center of the small town. It was smaller than Mystic Falls and it had a very country feel to it. The town had about eight small stores and tiny restaurants on each side of the street

She stayed silent and became fascinated with the small town. The sun wasn't out yet but light seemed to be coming over one of the Mountains off in the distance making almost a scene that looked like it should be framed and hung in a museum or fancy mansion.

The car pulled into a small empty parking lot that was in front of a old time looking building. Klaus turned off the car and got out followed by Elijah and a confused Elena.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked closing her door.

"Breakfast." Klaus answered simply, walking onto the porch of the old building.

Elena's stomach growled in response and she put her arm to it. She realized she hadn't eaten in almost twenty-four hours and for the first time she found she was starving.

Elena heard Klaus, and to her surprise Elijah too, laugh, as she followed Klaus obediently through the door followed by Elijah. She was so hungry she decided not to protest to Klaus and didn't ask any more questions, just in case he got in one of his moods and decided to leave before she could eat.

She was a bit surprised to see that the café was open so early, but was too hungry to question it. As she walked in she saw the sign on the screen door said "Sweetwater café" and pushed it open.

Klaus greeted the beatific blonde woman at the counter and she said something about sitting wherever they like. Klaus then lead the two of them through the empty café to a table by a large window. As they approached the table, they could see out the window, where the sun began to peek over the top of the mountain in the distance.

Klaus pulled out his chair nearest the window, and sat down as the old chair creaked under him. Elena's and Elijah's chairs did the same. Everything was a bit rustic and old and had a country feel and Elena somewhat liked it and she found herself comparing it silently to the Mystic Grill. She observed everything in a comfortable silence.

Elena was pulled from her thoughts when the waitress came up, who was the same person at the counter and set breakfast menus on the edge of the table.

"So what brings you all here so early in the morning?" the waitress asked looking from face to face, giving each a kind smile. Elena returned the smile with a short nod, Elijah with a closed mouth smile, and the corner of Klaus's mouth turned up into a half grin, but each action disappeared quickly as it turned up.

In Elena's opinion the lady was in too good of a mood for it being so early in the morning. Elena felt close to putting her head down on the table and taking a long dreamless nap, right then and there. The woman was older, maybe in her early forties, had a kind, caring face, and had short blonde hair pulled back with short side bangs, too short to be pulled back.

"Just passing through. We have been traveling nonstop throughout the last twenty-four hours and we needed to get a _bite_ for breakfast." Klaus said in fake, kind voice, and gave Elena a cocky smile. Elena's eyes widened at the other meaning behind the words Klaus said and gave him a cautioning look. Klaus noticed it and made eye contact with her with his still cocky grin. Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger trying to subside a headache, caused by a certain hybrid, threatening to take over in his head. Even the waitress could feel the dangerous mood between all three of them and she shifted uncertainly.

"Okay, so what would you three like to drink?" The waitress asked awkwardly looking down at a pad of paper. The three quickly told the kind woman their choices and once finish writing down their choice of refreshments; she left the room without looking back up.

Once the waitress was gone Elena half yelled half whispered, "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you dare even think about drinking from her!" Elena was slightly leaning across the table and every word she spoke was filled with resentment. Her palms spread on the table in front of her holding her wait so she could lean forward. She felt the urge to jump across the table and smack the grin off Klaus's face.

"Relax, love, I was only joking." He snickered. Elena lowered herself back into her chair but continued to give her best "icy Katherine stare" she could.

"Klaus..." Elijah sighed, starting a lecture, but was cut off by Klaus.

"What, brother? The both of you need to loosen up a little, take off the stuffy suit jacket. Try it you might find it a refreshing change of pace." Klaus said jeeringly, leaning back in the old chair, causing it to creak even more. He picked up the menus and handed one to both his brother and Elena, while flipping open his own.

Elena and Elijah did the same and Elena gave Elijah a sad look and Elijah returned an exasperated sigh and shrugged in response. After deciding upon French toast and scrambled eggs, she fixed her eyes on the world outside.

She still had so many questions that were in need of answers. She wasn't in a pleasant mood and she was sure talking to him would only make it worse, but she had to try

Elijah gazed up from his menu to Elena and found her with her brows furrowed and transfixed on the empty street outside the window.

Elena snapped out of her thoughts and looked back to find Elijah staring at her. She gave him a soft sad smile then looked to Klaus who was still going through the menu.

"If were just passing through, then where are we going?" Elena asked inquiringly.

"Hmm?" Klaus asked teasingly. He knew what she meant, he just felt like getting on her nerves.

"You told the lady we were just passing through. What do you mean? Where are we staying?" She asked crossing her arms.

Klaus continued to look over the menu but answered disinterestedly "Oregon is where we're headed love.."

"What?" She scowled at both men. "You mean to tell me that we flew to California just to drive a whole day or two north?" She looked back between both brothers.

"Well I'm sure you're aware that the Salvatore's are obsessed with you and they could easily track you to California, so I decided that it would be best if we left California and headed north." Klaus responded mockingly, setting down the menu.

Just then the waitress came back bringing the drinks and took everyone's order. Elena noted this time the waitress was a little wary as she took their orders.

Once she left, Elena played with her silverware. She saw out of the corner of her eye

"What will you do if Damon and Stefan do come after us and find us?" Elena asked without looking up starting to mess with the given butter knife on the table.

"Well, we will just have to see about that one." Klaus said giving a simple answer (which according to Elena wasn't even close to an answer.) his eyes flickering down to her hand where she continued to play with the silverware.

Elena looked up and gave him an icy glance, then went back to playing with the silverware. What she wouldn't give for Klaus to be human so she could shove the knife through his heart…

Just then the waitress came and set down their plates and Elena traded the knife for a fork and started to devour her scrambled eggs.

Elena was the only one who ate and she could feel both Elijah's and Klaus's eyes staring holes into her, as she kept her eyes on her plate. She ate greedily, but felt self-conscious because of their unmovable attention. When she tried to eat neater Klaus seemed to grow impatient and Elijah kept looking like he wanted to say something. Elena thought over the last twenty-four hours and thought about how Elijah and she hadn't even had a real conversation except for the occasional acknowledgement.

They kept staring at her and now she had to fight the urge even more not to take the knife and stab Klaus.

"What?" she said vulgarly and irritated as she looked up to both of the brothers. She knew she was in a bad mood but Klaus deserved it. Elijah looked back down to his plate and continued to play with the food on his plate, but Elena could see the corner of his mouth turned up into a grin. Klaus continued to vacantly stare at her tapping his foot impatiently and Elena felt the urge to yell at him but she shook it off. Elena looked back down to her plate and finished it quickly.

As soon as she finished her last fork full of scrambled eggs, Klaus jumped up from the chair followed by Elijah and Elena scrambling to follow. As they walked up to the counter, the lone waitress gave a confused look as Klaus stepped close up to the counter and leaned forward towards the waitress.

"You never saw us. There were three other people here, not us. You have never seen our faces before and you will never remember meeting us ever." He was compelling the waitress. She stared blankly back at him, her lips moving quietly repeating every word he said and he put money on the counter. Then all three left and got back into the car.

Seven minutes later they pulled onto a long driveway. As they made their way to the end of the drive way they came to a large black gate. Klaus pulled up to a call box and punched in a code, and when the gate opened they continued until they came to an office. A ways behind the office were about ten metal hangers for planes all in a row boarding the edge of a runway. Elena could pretty much guess why they were there.

Klaus parked the car in the almost empty parking lot and jumped out and made his way to the office.

Elena leaned forward in her seat so she could see Elijah better. He was deep in thought like normal and Elena couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside his head.

She broke his thought by asking, "Why is Klaus going into the office?" She could pretty much guess why but she just needed to talk to someone besides Klaus and his bad attitude.

Elijah looked over at her like he just realized there was someone in the car with him on account of him being so deep in thought.

He took a breath and turned in his seat and met her eyes.

"Klaus has a good friend who lives in town who knows how to fly, and I'm guessing he is waiting for Klaus in there. I believe they go way back. I believe he thinks that it will be more difficult for anyone who wants to track us to do so." Elijah stated maintaining eye contact with her.

Elena didn't say anything right away and she just nodded in response. She suddenly thought of something when she saw Elijah go back into deep thought.

"What do you keep thinking about? You have barely talked to me since you saw me yesterday and you always seemed to be deep in thought. Tell me, please."

Elena asked in the most polite voice she could muster. She had become self-conscious and thought maybe Elijah was angry because he had to come and take care of her because she was so concerned about keeping her family safe. She hoped that he didn't feel like he had to come baby-sit her because she was incapable of keeping herself out of harm's way. She guessed he felt obliged to make sure Klaus didn't harm her and she felt bad about it.

His mouth started to open to answer when Klaus jumped at vampire speed into the front seat and the whole car shook. He laughed as Elena jumped back into the seat startled by the movement of the car.

"I'm truly sorry Elena. I had no idea you could be startled so easily.", Klaus snickered out, turning back in his seat. She couldn't help but think he was in one of his many mood swings again. Now he was in a playful fun mood.

"Come on you pain in the ass! Move faster for God's sake!" Klaus yelled sarcastically to a dark and short haired man in a leather jacket and boots who was making his way to the car from the doorway of the office building who Elena had not seen leave the building.

He didn't look much older than Elena and he seemed to look like one of those kind of kids in a small town who acts like a rebel in school and around town. Elena was a little afraid this was they're pilot all the way to Oregon.

But her fear was confirmed when the man yelled back to Klaus.

"Hey, can I have a little respect! I am the one who is dragging _your_ pain in the ass all the way to Oregon! Besides, you won't be going anywhere if you don't say please!" He yelled in the same sarcastic tone as Klaus back but with a younger teenage voice and exaggerated a slow walk towards the car.

Elena couldn't help but groan when she thought of these two if they acted that way all the way on the trip north.

Klaus grinned obviously having fun with his friend who he hadn't seen in a long time. He opened his door and leaned out and picked up a small object and sat back up in his seat closing his door afterwards.

Elena saw then that it was a smallish-medium sized rock. Elijah leaned back in his seat so he was out of firing range as Klaus pulled his arm back at vampire speed and let the rock sail gracefully towards the dark haired man.

The man let out a curse as the rock hit him in the shoulder causing him to fall back on to his back, on account of the vampire force put behind the force of the rock. Klaus broke out into laugher as he herd the man swore.

Elena felt bad for the man and couldn't believe this was Klaus's friend who he was basically beating up.

"_Please,_ Hurry your pain in the ass up!" Klaus yelled sardonically to the man as he got up and made his way quickly to the car.

The man groaned as he opened the door to the back with his injured arm and sat down next to Elena who moved as close to the opposite door as possible. Klaus was turned around in his seat looking like he was about to suffocate from lack of oxygen from his laughing fit.

Now that the man was up close Elena saw that the man had porcelain skin and was much taller than Elena but besides the clothes he looked pretty much normal.

"This is why I don't visit you anymore. If it isn't a broken bone it's either all the blood is sucked from my body or I end up with a permanent bruise." The man said seriously as Klaus continued to crack up.

"I said please. So why are you in such a bad mood?" Klaus asked jokingly.

"You almost took off my arm with that idiot stunt of yours!" He said unbelievingly and holding his shoulder. "I expect extra pay for this. I'm going to need to buy about seventy-eight Icy n' Hot packs for this." He yelled irritated and pointing to his injured shoulder. Klaus snorted.

"Pay? I never said I was going to pay you for anything. You're flying us there as a favor, remember? Do some of your witchy magic spells and heal yourself." Klaus brushed off the man and turned back in his seat and put the car in gear. Elena looked over to the man slightly in shock that he was a warlock. She was also shocked that Klaus had a friend that put up with his sour moods.

The man scooted forward and leaned between the two front seats and looked to Elijah as Klaus started down the long drive way once again heading towards one of the many red hangars.

"How's it going, Elijah. Long time no see." The man reached forward with his uninjured arm and Elijah met the hand with his and they shook hands. Elijah gave a small nod as he meet eyes with the man and replied, "I've been doing well. How have you been?"

"Ha- You've spend more time with this bastard than me and I'm already pissed off at him and in a foul mood just from being in his presence for ten minutes or so, so you must be fuming and ready to stake him yourself.", the man semi-joked punching Klaus in the arm fiercely, but Klaus just laughed as if he just barely felt it.

Elijah let out a small snort and for the first time since Elena saw him yesterday joked, "You have no idea." To which Klaus shot the two men an annoyed look. Elena let out a soft snort and the man looked back to her almost just noticing her presence.

"I'm sorry I've been completely rude to you in just ignoring you like that. I forget people have manners when I'm around that bastard." He pointed his thumb in Klaus's direction and continued. "You must be Elena, the Doppelganger. You look very much like Katerina and Tatia, but I guess that is why they do call you the doppelganger. I'm Mason Blackwell." He held out his hand to Elena and she hesitantly took it in her own and he shook it quickly and let it go.

"So wait, how do you know Tatia? She hasn't been alive for about a thousand years? How is that possible?" She asked her brows furrowing looking to Elijah who had turned around in his seat back to Mason.

Mason smiled then answered intently, "I am a very old warlock, even older than Tatia." After a second though he continued as though he had just been enlightened on an amazing discovery. "I'm also older than all of the originals." He looked over to Klaus and smacked him in the back of the head, receiving a loud swear word from Klaus.

"That's right I had forgotten! I am older than you. What ever happened to showing your elders respect?!" Mason semi-joked again as they pulled up next to of the very last red hangar at the very end of the runway.

* * *

"**Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much." **

― **Oscar Wilde**

* * *

**Please review. Once again I'm so sorry for the long delay on this Chapter. Please don't hate me! ): **


	9. Childish Travels

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

**Okay people sorry for the delay. I've been on a long long vacation and I've been really lazy and unmotivated to write or even move. **

**And I've been fighting with Myself on if I should even continue this story or not. **

**For Now i will continue it. **

**I reread the beginning Chapters and I was embarrassed on how bad they were and I'm going to make an effort to make them better and easier to understand.**

**I'm sure its annoying that it took me so long to update.**

**I will try my best to get you another chapter by the end of next week. **

**Thanks to everyone for reading.**

* * *

_**Find a place inside where there's joy, and the joy will burn out the pain .- Joseph Campbell**_

* * *

I've never felt the need to cut my ears off before, but I found myself scanning the inside of the small jet for an alternative to a knife, as Klaus and Mason bickered back and forth nonstop the entire flight to our destination.

Klaus and Mason acted like they were ten.

But, at times, from what I've seen on this short flight, six was more accurate.

We had boarded the small elegantly decorated jet fairly quickly, and by then I already found myself looking for something to stuff my ears with, to mute the two old friends that seemed unable to speak a sentence without a sarcastic tone to it. I wasn't genuinely surprised at all that the Mikaelson's own their own private jet, after all they are able to afford luxurious mansions and some of the most expensive cars I've seen, so why wouldn't they be able to afford a private jet.

I was partially scared because Mason was piloting the small aircraft while Klaus was the co-pilot. I also became very aware that if the plane was to crash at either of those two morons' hands I would be the only one who wasn't immortal. (Meaning three survivors and one death!) Although, thankfully, once taking off they looked semi-professional with their headsets on and how they went over all precautions.

Thankfully my nervousness and irritation of the two idiots masked my actual feelings.

Depression and sorrow.

I was still ready to sob over my lost life and everything I had in it. At least it felt like I wasn't myself anymore and that I had completely lost who I was .

But I needed to block it from my mind. At least for now.

But once up in the air it was a total change in the story with the two. Mason freaked me out a couple of times just for laughs by turning and tipping the plane unexpectedly. The first time I nearly fell out of my seat I was so scared, but the few times after that I got more annoyed than frightened. I swear I have a bruise on my bottom from falling out of my seat and landing very hardly on the floor so many times.

The only quiet time was when they ceased talking for a while and Klaus ended up dosing off and Mason thought it would be funny if he shook the plane into a turn which annoyed me half to death for the 5th time that plane ride so far and resulted with a startled then very angry Klaus on the floor.

Elijah had been fairly quiet except for a few times when he would be forced to answer a question or give his opinion on a matter. He sat farther back across from me, away from the front of the plane where both Mason and Klaus were piloting the plane.

He reminded me of a successful business man, because of the expensive suits he wore and the manner he presented himself in to people. He was an example of perfection, he never seemed let his emotions betray him, no matter what the given situation may have at hand. He also valued his family above all no matter how cruel they were to each other.

If only his brother piloting the plane could act as proper and mature as him.

Elijah did genuinely seem to enjoy and keep up with the argument that Mason and Klaus had between themselves. I did find that as much as I did want to plug my ears and ignore their meaningless babbling that I followed their continuous conversation out of boredom.

And trying to distract myself from my unhappiness.

"You're trying to tell me that the scratch just appeared _magically_ on the hood of the car." Mason had said, sounding similar to an annoyed mother trying to get the truth out of her child, also accusing Klaus of scratching his precious Mustang. I had learned when we first boarded the plane that the beautiful mustang we had been driving actually belonged to Mason and that he had put it there so we would be able to get to the private airport quickly. Mason had not shut up since he first jumped out of the car and happened to notice a small scratch in the paint on the hood and he had a look in his eye that he was about to strangle Klaus if he had not been an immortal hybrid.

Too bad for immortality.

"Your right, I confess, that's what happened. One of your _very few_ warlock buddies showed up right before we got there, and as a prank, magically put an invisible scratch on the hood of the car that only is visible to you. But he left right as we got there, and I tried to catch him but he disappeared right before I could. Isn't that right Elijah?" Klaus had responded sarcastically but there was a mocking tone that directed itself at Mason. He had waved Mason off at the time, and made a point of how few friends he had which I was sure Klaus was just jesting about.

He had come out alone when we had pulled up and did not seem to have any other protection than himself and his own abilities, and if I was him I'd be surrounded by as many witches and warlocks for protection as possible. Klaus had even gotten violent and yet he still hadn't done anything to defend himself, besides a few cursed words and a smack in the back of the head for Klaus.

I had to wonder if Warlocks and witches usually keep each other close for company and extra protection. It made sense since most witches and warlocks are related because most of Bonnie's family were witches like her mother and grandmother and all her ancestors before that.

It made me more curious of Mason. I had many questions about him and I was very tempted to bombard him with all of them.

Who is Mason Blackwell? Is he the good guy or the bad guy? From what I've seen he seems pleasant but I can't be sure. He could be nice, but he is obviously a bad guy, and can't be trusted if he's going along with Klaus.

Also, Why did Mason have to come with us? I knew he was our pilot but Klaus could've hierd anyone yet he chooses Mason. An over thousand year old warlock. There had to be a reason. Why did Klaus need him? Was he here as company or is there something that he will be used for? And, how could he possibly be friends with someone like Klaus?

They were either really good friends, Which seemed highly unlikely.

Or he was the stupidest person alive.

I believed the cause was the latter.

But what really made me curious of him was that he had said he was older than Tatia, so that also meant he was older than Klaus. The only two people I'd ever met older than the originals were their parents.

Elijah had then started to chuckle in response to Klaus's joke, "Yes, Mason, it's true. My brother's speed and strength have immensely diminished since he was turned into a hybrid, since he was not able to catch a mundane warlock. I fear it will only go downhill from here. Next it will be sight and hearing. He will be senile by the end of this year. I perhaps should consider looking into a good nursing home which will take neurotic evil hybrids."

Mason and Elijah had both chuckled to themselves also receiving a deathly look from Klaus. Although, When he looked back up in front of him I could see a small smile reach his lips, but it disappeared quicker than lightning.

They continued into name calling of each other and so on.

But that had been an hour ago and their conversation had eventually moved from one topic to the next until now where Mason went into detail of how he finally decided on what color paint job to give the mustang when he had first bought it as a restoration project.

Klaus turned around in his seat and looked to Elijah then me.

"We will beginning our descent in five minutes." He stated annoyed by Mason's continuous talking, turning back around in his chair.

I guess Klaus still has mood swings even with the only person I've seen him so friendly with.

I wonder if he was majorly different when he was human?

I began to wonder how Klaus gotten the way he was. How he had gotten so broken. He was always so violent and evil even with Mason which was the only person on the entire earth I've witnessed him be partly humane with.

Could it have been because of his father being so cruel to him? I had remembered from a while back Damon and Stefan both telling me about his life when he was still human. Also from the time when he seemed willing to give anything for his father's death.

It also made me wonder about his mother. It must have been difficult to learn for all the siblings that their only mother had all tried to kill them all off. Along with the entire vampire race.

What an awful life. But did Klaus really need to take his anger out on everyone.

No, He didn't.

Although I had been apart of making their life awful at the time. I was the one who helped their mother connect them so that she could destroy them.

I had looked Elijah in the eye and lied to him at the dance. I told him nothing was wrong just to get rid of Klaus. He trusted me and I betrayed him.

It was a lame excuse for me to tell myself, and I knew it, but I couldn't help but feel guilty that I never told any of them at the time.

I immediately scolded myself.

Why should I feel guilty, the originals have brought me nothing but heartache and pain. All of them. Maybe some more than others…

I could feel a rage build up inside me, a boiling anger, one ready to let loose on the nearest bystander. My fist had balled tightly and I channeled all of my overwhelming sorrow into hatred and anger.

Klaus killed Jena. I'll never get her back and he's to blame.

He tore me away from my life. It wasn't an always pleasant life but I had still a few remaining friends and family that haven't died yet.

The whole family has ruined my life and everyone's around me.

I hate them. All of them.

But still, I have no reason to feel guilty for anything, so why do I…?

I could feel steam coming out of my ears as we prepared to land.

It was amazing how just a few minutes ago, I felt calm, still sad and upset, but clam. And Now I was ready to let every angry emotion lose on all three men, even if Klaus was only to blame.

I wanted to make them hurt and let them feel every emotion I've felt since their presence came into my life. The way I felt crying from being overwhelmed or a loved ones death or even how I felt saying goodbye to Jeremy yesterday.

I knew it was impossible, but I sure was going to try and let them Know how I did feel.

My arm was numb under the weight of my head. I had leaned it on my duffle bag, which was thrown on my lap by Klaus when he boarded after I sat down, with the few pictures and memories I had from my old life. I had felt tempted at the beginning of the flight to lay my head on the bag and take a needed nap but I was anxious about being on this small plane. I'm sure that it was with the fact that Mason and Klaus were the pilots.

Of course Klaus and Mason became professional just as when we took off. I only wished they could be like that all the time.

We quickly landed and all three men stood up and grabbed their bags and readied to exit the plane. I still had my bag on my lap and was about to stand up before Elijah stepped in front of me.

He offered me a polite smile then his hand to help. I stared at the offered hand for a few seconds.

I wasn't particularly mad at him, but I wanted all of them to know I was upset. I had been cooperative this morning and most of the day before, and I felt they owed me a lot.

It was Klaus I was angry with, but I was tired, wanted to be alone, and I was exhausted of Elijah pretending to care.

He saw my hesitation, but before he could pull his hand away, I stood up and walked past him to the now open exit. I followed Mason and Klaus, who both reached the bottom step, leaving Elijah to follow me, without a look back. My duffle bag strung on my shoulder I climbed down the stairs quickly, skipping every other step, wishing to run away. On the way down I was met with fresh crisp air that was lush and smelled sweetly of some type of flower.

We were on a small landing strip surrounded by beautiful trees and hills to the left and what seemed to be a petite town out some ways to the right. It was quite a beautiful town and it was about the same size of the town we were in this morning.

I stood a moment and admired the little town and beautiful scenery before hearing Elijah's foot steps come down the stairs that were connected to the door of their jet.

I quickly followed Mason who I found looking over his shoulder watching me as he walked. He was giving me a strange look and I didn't understand why he had any reason to give me such a surprised look. I scowled at him as I followed and I could hear him laugh as he turned his head. I glanced around him and looked to find Klaus approaching another black SUV, much like the one that we left my house in, that parked about a hundred and fifty yards away.

I heard Elijah's distant footsteps and I wanted to turn and see if I could see the expression on his face. I wanted to know very badly if I had made him confused, upset, mad, or if he just didn't care that I was angry. I don't know why I wanted to know how I made him feel, I just knew I wanted to, but I refrained myself.

Once inside the car I made sure to position myself between the door and Mason. I noticed a man sitting in the driver's seat. Unfortunately I couldn't see his face because I sat directly behind him, but I could see he was very tall and had very tan skin.

I assumed it was one of Klaus's Hybrids or someone he compelled to do his work for him.

The ride to where I assumed we would be staying was uneventful. I admired the beautiful mountains covered in forests and wildlife through my window and nobody said much except for a few words passed between Klaus and Mason on how sunny it was. The driver and Elijah didn't say a word along with me.

We passed through the town quickly before heading up in between mountains and up a twisty road. We weren't far out of town, maybe five to ten minutes before our driver pulled up to a large rod iron gate. The driver typed in a code before the large gates opened to reveal a long well landscaped driveway that we continued down.

I couldn't help but say "Wow" when I saw the house.

Mansion was more like it.

Surrounding the large house was well trimmed grass that seemed to go on for miles in each direction, But where the grass did end all there was, was dense forest that you could barely see ten feet into fro the many trees and shrubbery. I couldn't see much behind the house but it looked like there was a barn.

There were many chimneys on the roof and the roof tile was a light gray. The walls were a light gray also, looked as if it was made from stone, and there must have been a window for every three feet of wall. There was so much detail everywhere in the exterior of the house it looked like it belongs in a "Better Homes and Gardens" Catalog.

The whole house reminded me of an old fashioned Mansion from England or what not. It made me think of it as a castle with the way it was built.

I did have to admit to myself that Klaus was a good exterior designer.

* * *

_**Throughout life people will make you mad, disrespect you and treat you bad. Let God deal with the things they do, cause hate in your heart will consume you too. - Will Smith**_


	10. My Unwelcome Home

**Hey guys this is a short little Chapter I felt like I needed to go into sort of detail in.**

**Sorry if its boring or long, but i felt like it was needed.**

* * *

_**The true sign of intelligence is not knowledge but imagination. - Albert Einstein** _

* * *

Chapter 10

I stepped through the large wooden doors and I heard myself gasp aloud.

It was truly amazing. I felt as if we went back in time to the 1600's. It was so beautiful I momentarily forgot I was mad at the three men whom followed me in through the front door.

I turned to look at every thing around me and to take it all in. The high ceiling made everything feel huge and that I was microscopic compared to the size of the room. There was a large twisting stair case leading up to the next floor. The dark wood floors seemed to spread in every direction and only ended to meet plain white walls. The walls might of been plain, but they were dressed up with beautiful paintings from some very old and well-done painting of an angle looking down from heaven to one of a beautiful lake that shimmered because of the reflected light from the sun.

It might have sounded cheesy, but the room was breath taking. Then I realized that it was only the foyer. There was still a lot to see.

I unintentionally walked up to a painting and reached out wanting to touch and touch the old canvas with the paint that was delicately stroked on it. It was one of a large lawn with lines of trees edging the lawn with a path way going up the center leading to a very large gray stone fountain. It was one of the most beautiful paintings in the room and every brush stroke looked very intricate.

Right when my fingers almost skimmed the surface a low voice made me jump.

"I would prefer if you didn't touch any of the paintings, love." Klaus's said casually. He continued with a light chuckle. "Most are from my glory days and are antique. Did you know back in my day, people used horses as a means of transportation." I turned away from the painting and looked over to see him carry my bag in. "All these kids nowadays, with their smartphones, and their smart cars that run on double AA batteries." He joked and I turned back to look at some of the paintings on the walls.

I was still angry and I had every right to be angry too, after the crap they've put me through.

I heard a clunk and I turned around again to see Klaus letting my bag hit the floor, and I groaned silently. Half the stuff in there must be broken or torn by now.

Mason was looking similar to what I had looked like a few seconds ago, turning in a circle, admiring all the pieces of art. I smiled on the inside, appreciative of how young and content he looked for the few seconds he stood soundlessly gazing at all the paintings and décor.

"This way" echoed Klaus's voice from down the center hall leading out of the foyer. I followed after Elijah who was already half way down the hall. I headed down the hall and Mason ran up next to me to catch up and gave me another one of his smug smiles and continued down the hall with me.

It opened into a large sitting room. It looked similar to the foyer with the same wall color and flooring, but it was just a little smaller. But this room had beautiful stylish furniture and old oak tables that filled the room with a musk similar to that of being deep in a forest. There were also closed double doors on the wall to my left.

I walked in and stood in the entrance for a good minute while Mason threw himself in a chair and threw his filthy boots up on the center coffee table. Klaus and Elijah had disappeared through the doors before I had entered so I was hesitant of doing anything for a few minutes.

But when I was about to break the awkward silence with a question directed at Mason, Elijah leaned in through the door.

" Mason, Klaus headed to his study and he wants you to meet him there. It's at the end of the hallway which is to the left, back in the foyer." Elijah said, never glancing in my direction.

"What about Miss doppelganger here?" Mason asked nodding off in my direction. I looked back to Elijah who only granted me a quick flicker of the eyes in my direction before ignoring me again. He continued, "She's not much company though, she barely speaks. I think you should take her to a doctor, I believe she has a problem with her vocal cords. She's only spoken about three words to me since she met me."

Elijah gave a quick empty smile that didn't reach his eyes, even for a moment, before turning and headed back towards the door.

Before leaving he said," I do not believe Klaus is a very patient man." He quickly turned around, giving mason a stern look, before continuing bitterly, "I will escort Elena to her room."

Mason left the room quickly, escaping Elijah's strict gaze, leaving me to my own problems, with Elijah who was clearly a bit upset with me.

Elijah left the room and I sat there blankly, wishing very badly I could just go to my new room and sleep in my new bed. He returned with a glass of water and a small plate of food, and my stomach growled very loudly, but he did not hand it to me and instead walked down the hallway in which we came in from. I scrambled out of my seat to run quickly down the hall, and follow Elijah up the stairs. He had also picked up my bag for me and was climbing the stairs much more quickly than I, even with less cargo.

Once again there was a long hallway, with doors on either side. It was much darker with no windows. On the first floor it was very bright with windows everywhere. This floor was very opposite and gave me a creepy feeling.

First door down and on the left.

My new room for now until…, well either until I die or until I get out of this mad house.

Elijah entered first and I followed closely behind, wanting to get out of the dark hall way.

He threw down my bag and set the water and small plate on a dresser, but before leaving he said, "If you need anything my room is second down on the right, Klaus's is the very last one in the hall, although I do suggest you don't go in there, no need to get on Klaus's bad side the first day, and Mason's is right next to yours. You will have one of Klaus's hybrids in the room with you at all times, or they will stand outside the room in which your located, if you require more privacy. Hopefully this snack can satisfy you until dinner, but if not Daniel, the hybrid who will be your body guard until tomorrow, will show you where the kitchen is located. "

Then he turned to leave, and before he stepped out the door, I quietly said, "Thanks."

He momentarily hesitated at the door, but it was so brief, I was sure he thought I didn't notice his quick hesitation. But I had.

He seemed upset at me. Why? He has no right to be mad, I'm the one trapped in this house. But I wish I could figure out why he was mad, it couldn't be just because I blew him off when we were getting off the plane.

Then he left, leaving me alone.

I sighed loudly, and I felt like falling on the huge bed against the far wall. This had been the first time in almost thirty-six hours that I had been alone. It was very calming, but also very frightening, because I knew at any moment I could break down and emotionally collapse.

I felt disgusting and worn out, so I rummaged through my bag, refusing to look at anything in the bag besides my clothes. I guess I could've changed on the plane, and that's what I should've done but too late now. I walked to one of the two closed doors on the left side of the room, carrying my change of clothes. I opened the first one and was met with a large walk in closet, with a few articles of clothing at the back.

Huh, I wonder whose clothes they are.

I shut the door and went to the next door where I moaned when I opened the door.

There was the largest jet bath tub I've ever seen. You could fit a horse in it, with room to spare. It was a dream come true and normally I would have wanted a shower, but I just wanted to lie in hot water and relax.

After 30 minutes of boiling all the sweat and dirt off in the tub I fished a towel from the cupboard and got dressed.

I threw myself on the bed munched on the snacks I was given and gulped down the water.

Why did Klaus and Mason disappear? And Where did they go? Maybe I can ask Elijah If I see him later.

But I also think Elijah Is upset at me. So I have no one on my side here.

Great.

I sighed and rolled under the covers, hoping to get a little nap.

And once my head hit the pillow, I was out.

* * *

**At the Salvatore's house...**

Stefan walked into the living room followed by Jeremy and Tyler.

"Stefan, I sent you for a witch, not hybrid boy, and the ghost whisperer." Damon said sarcastically. He looked to Jeremy and narrowed his eyes.

"What's baby Gilbert doing here? He can't even help that much." Damon commented, partly on edge and partly annoyed. Alaric sat in the chair next to Damon with a scotch in his hand. Caroline sat alone on the couch, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Shes my sister, Damon. I going to be part of this like it or not. I'll do anything to get her back." Jeremy said stubbornly.

"Fine. Sit. Don't Annoy me or I'll kick you out."

Jeremy snorted and sat on one side of Caroline, while Tyler sat on the other.

"So where's our witch, Stefan?" Damon rolled his eyes over to Stefan's direction and sighed.

" She's on her way, calm down. I just talked to her. And I brought Jeremy because he was the last to see Elena and he has information that you might like to hear." Stefan said matter-of-factly.

Damon's eyes widened and he raised his hands to gesture for Jeremy to talk.

"Spill it Gilbert. Tell us how it happened"

Jeremy cleared his throat and got a sad distant look in his eye, "I left to go hang out with Tyler, but I forgot my wallet so I came back to find Elena sitting across from Klaus, on our couch. So I try and figure out how he got in the house and she asked if I was on vervain. I wasn't thinking and I quickly answered because I wanted her to answer my questions, so I said no. Then she had Klaus compel me…"

He was immediately interrupted by a chorus of voices.

"What?" echoed Damon Caroline, Alaric, Tyler, and Stefan.

Then the room erupted in a group of discussion and confusing, overlapping, conversations.

"What How could she do that ?" Caroline's voice said.

"Are you serious, Man?" Tyler asked Jeremy.

" See Stefan, She was clearly compelled in a way so that we would think she wasn't compelled. Wait, Gilbert, was she wearing the necklace?" Damon asked quickly.

"Jeremy, what else happened?" Caroline asked getting Jeremy's attention before Damon.

"Blondie! Shut the hell up, no one wants to hear your voice." Damon yelled annoyed.

"Damon, she was threatened, that's the most logical situation." Stefan yelled, trying to calm Damon down, unsuccessfully.

Alaric rubbed his forehead , before finishing his glass of liquor, slamming it down on the coffee table, and yelling, " Shut up all of you! Arguing like this won't get Elena home any faster!"

He sat down and rubbed his head again and exasperatedly said, " You guys are worse than my history class full of hormonal teenagers."

He looked again to Jeremy and said, "Continue telling us about what happened yesterday."

* * *

_**I believe that unarmed truth and unconditional love will have the final word in reality. This is why right, temporarily defeated, is stronger than evil triumphant.- Martin Luther King, Jr.**_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading And Ill try to update soon.**_


	11. Missing People

**Hey guys! So this is a bit of a filler chapter but it has a little bit of important stuff. Even though it takes me forever to update, I assure you each chapter adds to the story for some reason. But it will take time to the good parts like most of you are excited for just like I am. **

**I've decided I have problems, because I know what I want to write for the next chapter after I post a new update, but it just takes me so long to put it into words that it even annoys me that I'm slow.  
**

**So, I'm sorry like always if you guys get annoyed or upset.**

**But Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing and for supporting me and interested in my story. **

**(P.s. Please ignore any misspellings or grammar problems, cause i didn't get to double check it before having to post it) **

* * *

**_"A woman is like a tea bag; you never know how strong it is until it's in hot water." _**

**_― Eleanor Roosevelt_**

* * *

Chapter 11

A loud crash made my body sit straight up in bed.

What was that?

I looked to the digital alarm clock on the small elegant side table.

The still white numbers shown throughout the black room. 7:56 P.m.

I had been asleep for a few hours. I turned and let my legs dangle off the edge of the tall bed. It was so tall in fact that even if I sat right on the edge, My toes still wouldn't be able to touch the floor.

My stomach growled and I quickly decide to go and explore for something to eat.

Maybe I'll find someone to escort me to a kitchen or a pantry.

I got up and quietly opened the door that connected my room to the hallway. My bare feet made a soft slapping sound with each step I took down the hardwood floored hall. I made my way down half of the stairs until I could clearly see over the foyer, then leaned over the railing, looking down to the brightly lit room.

Mason came running out of one of the halls that were connected to the room below. A loud slam, seemed to echo through the empty house.

As he came to the bottom of the stairs, he looked up and spotted me in my black jogging pants and a white V- neck shirt. He smiled and took the stairs two at a time until he reached me.

"Don't go down there, if you want to live." He prompted, looking a little too amused.

"Why? What was the crashing noise I heard a few minutes ago?" I asked while nodding towards the hallway he had just come bursting out of. I was cautious of talking to him, because you never know if he would become another version of Klaus if you said the wrong thing. But what I had seen from his opinion so far was that he was extremely easy-going and considerably enjoyed mocking Klaus ( in a joking and friendly manner) whenever a chance was presented.

"Klaus and his moods. He received some news that required him to redecorate the room by throwing a chair into a wall." He replied giving me a smirk. I couldn't help but give a small smile back even though I was more concerned with what had made Klaus so upset. Although knowing him, a pencil could of broken, and he could throw a fit worse than a two year old about it.

My eyes widened. "What was the news?" I rubbed my wrist and received a soreness that radiated all over my arm. I hissed quietly and looked to the place I just rubbed and saw my palm and wrist were turning a lovely shade of purplish-blue.

I remembered from what seemed like so long ago, when I was yelling in the car, while Klaus was looking for a place to park, and I slammed my hand down so hard I thought I broke it from the pain that coursed through that area.

Luckily, I only bruised it and I hadn't notice it earlier because it wasn't too badly discolored yet, but I'm sure by tomorrow it'll be a bright black against my skin.

Mason looked at my hand and grimaced.

"What did you do to your wrist, beat it with a sledge hammer?" he asked ignoring my previous question.

I chuckled and replied, " No, I was trying to make a point and slammed it down on a car console."

"Ah, I'm guessing you were yelling at Klaus." He said pointedly.

"Mmhmm.", Was all I said back, wanting to change the subject.

"Lets go get some ice." He said, as he jumped back down the stairs, once again taking them by twos. Mason seemed honestly concerned about my wrist and it made me feel a spike of happiness knowing someone would put in an effort to care about my well-being instead of just myself. At least when he wasn't with Klaus, he wasn't annoying, like on the plane for instance.

I cautiously followed not sure what else to do. I was hungry, and most likely where ever ice was there was food closely surrounding it.

I took the steps a little slower, holding my bruised wrist in my other non-hurt hand.

I followed a very hyper, talkative, Mason until we entered a chef's dream kitchen. It must've had one of everything in there.

Granite counter tops, stainless-steel appliances, an island in the middle with drawers full of expensive utensils.

My reaction was very similar to when I walked in the foyer this afternoon.

Mason laughed, "Impressed? So was I but, here's the awesome part."

He pointed to a small girl in the corner I barely noticed. She had a kind heart shaped face with wild red hair. She didn't look much older than me so I could guess she was one of the hybrids Klaus had send up here to serve him. It made me angry that Klaus just couldn't take care of himself and had to use unfortunate, unsuspecting, sired, hybrids to do his biding.

"She'll make you anything you want to eat, Watch this." He directed his attention to the lady waiting for orders. "Julie, can I have a pizza with a whole bunch of cheese and pepperoni? And a bowl of watermelon? Oh yeah and then after that can I have a hot fudge sundae?" he asked, very quickly and looking like he was going to start jumping up and down.

He looked back at me and smiled, looking for an agreement from me of how cool it was to have a personal chef, but then looked back quickly, "Make that a largish pizza, enough for me and Miss. Gilbert and two hot fudge sundaes."

"Of course, anything else?" Her soft voiced asked, smiling, clearly amused by his enthusiasm.

He looked to me in question and I just pointed to my wrist. Obviously he was too wrapped up in his eagerness to remember why we came here in the first place.

He quickly asked for a bag of ice and Julie prepared it for me immediately.

She handed me the bag and said with sincerity, "Hope your wrist feels better, and in about 30 minutes or sooner your dinner will be ready."

Mason mumbled thanks on the way out the door but I made a point in saying the best thank you I could come up with, because, I felt in a way, bad that she had to serve the manipulative Klaus.

I waited down stairs at the kitchen table, while Mason went upstairs, showered, and changed into new clothes.

About 20 minutes later we sat at the kitchen table with a hot pizza in a delivery box, and a bowl of watermelon.

"Wow that was fast. That's why I love Julie. She cooked the pizza quickly, yet she still had time to put the pizza in the box." Mason commented grabbing a slice of watermelon and eating almost the whole thing with one bite.

I shook my head, laughing, and couldn't decide if he was joking or he was serious.

"You know she ordered this right, she didn't really make it. And she defiantly didn't make a pizza just to put it in a pizza delivery box." I asked suspicious.

"Yup, I know I'm just trying to get you to smile. You're always so negative and sad. Besides the more you laugh the longer you live. " He answered stuffing his mouth with pizza.

"Well, its hard to be positive wen an evil hybrid monster has kidnapped you and is holding you hostage. And the quicker I die the quicker I can get out of here." I semi joked on the last part.

He didn't answer, just gave me a raised eyebrow and then a shake of the head.

" And just so you know, I used to be fun. I used to laugh and smile all the time. But I haven't had a reason to smile since I left mystic falls." I said shrugging my shoulders and eating almost a full slice of pizza in one bite. I couldn't believe how hungry I was, but, since I hadn't eaten anything but a snack since after breakfast, it made sense.

He laughed, "Well I've only seen you smile not more than four times since I met you, and all of them had been since I caught you on the stairs and started talking to you, I find that very hard to believe." He said laughing his light laugh that could lighten any mood, while I rolled my eyes at him. He was really starting to grow on me, even though he drove me crazy on the plane, I think with my time I'll be spending here, he'll be a good friend by the end of it. I was surprised how quickly he had brightened my mood, just from having him as company, and how quickly I had forgotten about… Jeremy… and all my… other friends.

I scolded myself mentally for thinking of them. I really just need to push them from my mind and forget my feelings I attached to their names and faces.

I sighed then moved on to the next subject.

"How is it possible you're an immortal warlock? I don't think I've ever heard of it, before you." I asked taking a bite of my pizza. I hoped it wasn't too personal to answer.

" Well I'm sure you've heard before, that the originals were created because their parents were aiming to protect all of them and not lose another child." He paused for confirmation, and I nodded to answer.

"Well my mother was a witch also and their mother was in need of help from other witches, so there could be enough power to create the spell of immortality. So, my mother said she would help on one condition. She also feared for my safety and well-being, just like their mother had been. So she asked that once they completed the spell and created the originals, that I, her only child, was also to become immortal." He paused and seemed consider what he was going to say next.

"In the long run, and to spare you from the long irritating details, I became immortal, and here I am." He finished off with a grin.

I Processed everything In my head for a moment, before continuing. He seemed like he was telling the truth.

"So you're an only child, and you have no family left. Am I Right?" I asked after taking a sip of my drink.

He seemed to hesitate and for a moment got a distant look in his eyes like he traveled to a far off place, but snapped back quickly.

"That's… sort of a tough and quick way to put it, but… yeah, sure you can say that." He said chuckling unsure.

"I'm sorry, I didn't me to sound harsh or mean or anything. I just was interested."

"It's completely fine, I know you didn't mean anything by it. I guess I should be over it by now." He said solemnly.

I never felt such a passion to prove someone wrong before.

" No, no one gets over losing a parent or loved one. They may say they do but you can't get over a love that strong even over a thousand years, in your case. Most days you push it away and sometimes even able to get through the day without thinking of them, but there are those occasional days where you still can't believe they're gone…and your heart still aches for them." I hesitate and take a deep breath from talking so quickly and from such a deep place. " It's a wound so deep no matter how much time you give it, it will never fully heal. It may scar over, and seem completely healed and over with, but every now and again the scar comes off, and opens up all the pain and suffering once again. Its a cycle that never ends. Over time the scar may come off less and less but its still there hiding in the deepest corners of you and it'll never cease." I was never one to get so upset and be so dramatic over something so stupid but I felt like he needed to know how I felt and how wrong he was. And once I started talking I felt like I couldn't stop. I may have gotten carried away and freaked him out by how fervently I was speaking.

He didn't seem to answer, just consider my words, for a very very long time.

"I'm sorry I got carried away-" I was cut off by his reaction.

"Don't apologize, you're completely right." I smiled at his response, " You're very deep." He continued to say, teasing me on how passionate I was.

We both laughed, him louder than me, and continued into a silence, were we ate and smiled back at each other.

After finishing, my third slice of pizza and his fifth slice I continued to question him.

" So… you and Klaus are great friends. How is that possible when you're kind and funny and he's vindictive, dark, and malicious?" I asked stealing the bowl of watermelon away from him so I couyld eat the rest.

"First of all, thank you for the complement." He said lunging across the table trying to steal the watermelon back but only to fail.

"Second of all, Klaus can have his moments of human decency. Believe it or not he was not always this way. He's had so much emotional turmoil in his life I'm surprised he not crazy by now. A thousand years of being betrayed by people he's loved and people who have loved him, it stars to add up, Elena. Its not an excuse for him, but just consider this next time you want to kill him." He said genuinely.

"Its sure as hell not an excuse." Was my only reply.

I got up and started cleaning up the nearly empty pizza bow and a empty bowl of watermelon. Mason was soon to follow me by grabbing the trash and following me into the kitchen where we disposed of the trash.

We were met by Julie who was finishing off our delicious looking sundaes. After reassuring her there was nothing else she could do for us, she excused herself to bed.

Mason decide just to eat on the kitchen island, so we did. We spent the majority of the time we weren't enjoying our incredibly delicious ice cream, talking about our homes or in Mason's case where we have lived.

First I talked about Mystic Falls and how much I loved it, and how it was the only place I considered home. But Mason took a very long time on account of how many places he has lived in, in the past. Which is basically every continent except Antarctica. I enjoyed listening to his very animated descriptions of all his homes and what time frame they were in.

He had just finished telling me about his recent home when I noticed it was close to 11:45.

I laughed at how deep in discussion we were and after riding ourselves of empty sundae bowls we escorted each other up the stairs.

When we reached my door, before I could turn the door knob and wish him good night, he stopped me.

"I'm sorry about whoever you lost." He said catching me off guard .

I turned slowly feeling a sinking sensation in my stomach. Was I that obvious when talking to him earlier at dinner? Of course I was. I was so emotional while talking I'm surprised I didn't start sobbing. And I've been trying toblock out all the past painful memories that have been trying to wiggle their way into my full attention for the past two days. I think the only few times when I let my emotions control me and what I say was when I said goodbye to Jeremy, had a huge crying breakdown in the airport, and had a smaller but still very emotional monologue in the kitchen.

"You could tell." I commented, suddenly feeling sort of embarrassed for all my emotional out bursts in the past forty-eight hours.

"From the way you were talking, I figured you lost a parent or someone really close to you." He said solemnly.

"Thanks." I said giving him a small smile of appreciation, and receiving one back from him.

We said our good nights and I went straight to bed feeling worn out from talking so much and from feeling emotionally drained.

I was happy that I might actually have someone who considered me a friend and not just a blood bag, but even if we became good friends while I was here, it wouldn't be the same as at home where I'm comfortable and have people I could trust no matter what surrounding me like Bonnie or Caroline.

I slipped underneath the covers and stared at the celling. I wouldn't allow myself to think of home or Jeremy or all the people who I loved that were now gone. I had to forget and move forward.

Forget and move forward.

I slowly slipped into darkness repeating those words.

* * *

**Salvatore's house**

Alaric sat in the living room when he heard a slam of the door, followed by an angry Damon.

"Did you find Bonnie?" Alaric asked as Damon stormed across the room to get a glass of liquor to calm his nerves.

Bonnie had never shown up for their meeting that had been held in that living room only a few hours earlier. They tried calling her after ten minutes had gone by when she was supposed to arrive at the house. Stefan was the last person to talk to her before she got to the house and she had only said she was about 10 minutes away.

But after those ten minutes they didn't cease calling her millions of times or all the locations she could be.

After an hour of waiting, they went into full search party mode. The group of them spread out across all possible places of mystic falls looking for the lost witch.

Alaric had stayed at the house just in case she showed up there, but truthfully he doubted she would as the night went on.

Now Bonnie had been supposedly missing for almost four hours now and as the minuets wore on, hope of finding her somewhere around mystic falls unhurt, was quickly fading.

Damon filled his glass roughly and loudly clinking the glass together. He then continued to swig the glass down and fill it again, moving over to sit in the seat next to Alaric.

"I'm guessing no then." Alaric said, smirking, but the smirk didn't reach his eyes. Truthfully, he was taking it worse than Damon. He blamed himself. Knowing that if he hadn't been so busy with his evil twin that showed up randomly, he would've been at the house and may have been able to stop Klaus from taking Elena.

" She would've been able to lead us to Elena." Damon said, his voice filled with emptiness, but his eyes were filled with the desperate sorrow that threatened to enter his voice.

They sat there, quietly, sipping their liquor, until Alaric interrupted it.

"I will do anything to bring Elena back home safely, and I know you would too. Even if it meant putting ourselves in danger." He paused and looked to Damon. "But as much as I want to start running around and threatening the people closest to Klaus, I think the best thing we can do for Elena is to just to calm down and take our time and find a safer solution for her and us.

Klaus knows how to play this game. If we start threatening things of his, he won't hesitate to hurt Elena. We need to find his weak point and hit him there, just enough to distract him until we can get Elena back. We need to be smart and not be impulsive, unfortunately, like you are sometimes. We need to be smart and play this game right so we can win." Alaric continued desperately hoping Damon would listen _and_ follow his advice. Damon was notoriously known for running on instinct and his impulse control wasn't too good either.

An empty, emotionless, Damon said "Its no secret I'm not good at following the rules, but I'll try if you think it's the best way to get her back," then was replaced with a familiar smirking Damon who said," But I make no promises."

* * *

**_"There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle." _**  
**_― Albert Einstein_**

* * *

**Let me Know what you think! **

**So ill try to update by the end of the end of these next two weeks but im going on vacation and I'm pretty busy but ill do my best. **


End file.
